UNA SORPRESA INESPERADA
by nalle.najar
Summary: ¿Acabaría dándose cuenta de que él podía darle la felicidad que tanto merecía? Quizá Draco Malfoy consiguiera con sus encantos que la mayoría de las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies, pero había una que parecía inmune a tal poder. Al menos eso era lo que creía la madre divorciada Hermione Granger hasta la noche en la que Draco se hizo pasar por su cita...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling

Esta historia pertenece a Trish Wylie yo solamente la adapto al mundo del Dramione

_**Argumento: **_

_¿Acabaría dándose cuenta de que él podía darle la felicidad que tanto merecía? _

_Quizá Draco Malfoy consiguiera con sus encantos que la mayoría de las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies, pero había una que parecía inmune a tal poder. Al menos eso era lo que creía la madre divorciada Hermione Granger hasta la noche en la que Draco se hizo pasar por su cita... y lo hizo tan bien que entre ellos surgió algo muy especial. Poco tiempo después, Hermione descubrió que estaba embarazada. Ella ya había pasado por un matrimonio difícil que la había dejado traumatizada durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tendría que hacer draco para demostrarle que él era diferente?_

Prólogo

HAY ALGO extraño con las bodas que hace que las familias se abalancen sobre los miembros del clan que quedan solteros. Eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Hermione Granger tras la boda de su amigo Harry. A partir de ese momento, todas sus amigas empezaron a revolotear a su alrededor como moscas sobre la miel, algo que a Hermione no le acababa de gustar.

—Tienes que volver a salir.

— ¿Adónde exactamente? —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa a pesar de que sabía exactamente lo que su hermana mayor quería decir. Pero no quería hablar de ello.

—Con hombres —suspiró Ginny.

—Ah, te refieres a eso.

Su siguiente Amiga Luna asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo de champán.

—Cariño, ya hace mucho tiempo. No puedes sentarte en casa y esperar a que llegue la menopausia.

¿Cómo que no podía? Hermione opinaba justo lo contrario ya que estaba pagando una hipoteca y no le quedaba mucho para hacer nada más.

Luna asintió dándole la razón a Ginny.

—Sólo porque no saliera bien la primera vez no significa que no puedas encontrar a un hombre magnífico.

—Cualquiera diría que vivo como una ermitaña —se quejó Hermione.

—¿Y no es así? —Ginny levantó una ceja—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste a divertirte?

—El mes pasado fui con Rose a la playa.

—Eso es diversión entre madre e hija. Yo me refiero... —inclinó la cabeza para acercarse más y guiñó un ojo—. Diversión de verdad.

—Quiere decir sexo —intervino Luna aclarando lo obvio.

Hermione tomó aire y se reclinó sobre la silla.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz estando sola?

—Porque no eres feliz —dijo Luna.

—¿Quién dice que no lo soy? —preguntó Hermione.

—Es evidente que no lo eres.

—¿Por qué es tan evidente?

—¿Ves? Si lo fueras no estarías a la defensiva —intervino Ginny.

—A veces me gustaría que no te tomaras el papel de madre tan en serio con el resto de nosotras. Estoy bien —dijo Hermione.

Ginny, que se había ocupado de sus hermanos cuando su madre no estaba, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Puedes tratar de convencerte, pero a tu vida le falta algo y todas sabemos lo que es. Y tú en el fondo, también. Sólo digo que tu vida quedará medio vacía si no te das una segunda oportunidad y sería una pena.

—Mi vida no está vacía. Tengo una hija —dijo ella mirando a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre su niña de diez años. Su bebé. Ella era la razón por la que se levantaba todas las mañanas y trabajaba hasta tarde. Era su madre y nada en el mundo era más reconfortante que eso—. No quiero cargar con otro matrimonio fallido a mis espaldas. Estamos bien solas.

Luna le dio unas palmaditas a Hermione en la mano.

—Cariño, nadie te está diciendo que busques otro marido pero, tal vez, sería bueno para ti encontrar a alguien con quien pasar —se detuvo mientras buscaba la palabra y sonrió—, buenos ratos de vez en cuando.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces muy rápidamente sorprendida. No era que no creyese en el amor y la pasión. Simplemente, creía que era posible para otros, no para ella. La Hermione que una vez deseó todo eso para ella había recibido ya muchas bofetadas de la dura realidad.

—¿Me estás sugiriendo que salga por ahí y me acueste con alguien? —dijo ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Así sin más?

Al momento, un murmullo desordenado se levantó alrededor de la mesa. Fue Ginny la que finalmente tomó la palabra.

—Una cana al aire podría serte beneficioso. Necesitas volver a sentir. Es como si te hubieras desconectado del mundo real y nos preocupa. Es una pena.

—Así es, Hermione —corroboró Luna—. Eres una hermosa, decidida, inteligente y divertida mujer pero no quieres que nadie lo vea. No deberías encerrarte. Trata de divertirte. Ten una aventura si eso es lo único que estás dispuesta a tener, pero permítete sentir de nuevo. Siéntete como una mujer de nuevo.

Hermione no hizo caso a las palabras de sus amigas. Al fin y al cabo los amigos nunca eran objetivos en sus opiniones. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla.

No creía que estuviera encerrándose en sí misma. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho al principio, tras el divorcio, cuando tuvo que admitir que se había casado por razones equivocadas. Aunque sus amigas tenían razón. Hacía mucho tiempo ya.

—Y vosotras estaríais dispuestas a buscarme un grupo de hombres adecuados para que yo elija, ¿verdad? —aunque la sola idea le daba asco. No pudo evitar pensar en esas citas organizadas.

—No —sonrió Luna, tratando de no delatar el hecho de que ésa había sido una idea discutida—. Sólo pensamos que deberías abrirte a la idea de ser Hermione, y no sólo la madre trabajadora, de vez en cuando. Pensamos que si se presenta la oportunidad deberías aprovecharla.

—No estamos diciendo que salgas a buscarlos a la desesperada —dijo Ginny.

—No, no es eso —dijo Luna riéndose.

—Sólo deja entrar a alguien en tu vida.

Hermione suspiró y miró hacia el techó cubierto de globos. Sus intenciones eran buenas, pero ella no se consideraba una mujer proclive a tener aventuras amorosas. Puede que hubiera sido así antes, cuando era joven y alocada, pero eso la había llevado a un embarazo no deseado, a un matrimonio y a un divorcio.

Cuando volvió al presente, los sonrientes rostros de sus amigas la miraban esperanzadas. Hermione suspiró y sacudió la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

—Trataré de mostrarme más abierta si se presenta la oportunidad, pero no sé si estaré dispuesta a lanzarme a una tórrida aventura.

—Paso a paso —dijo Luna.

—Lo comprendemos —añadió Ginny.

—Es sólo que estamos preocupadas por ti —dijo Luna.

Hermione sabía que eso era cierto. Todas ellas estaban felizmente casadas. Incluso su amigo harry había decidido sentar la cabeza. Se había enamorado de una mujer que había resultado ser su media naranja. Algo así hacía que una incrédula como Hermione albergara una mínima esperanza en que el «comieron perdices» podía existir.

Y probablemente fuera cierto. Simplemente no se le había presentado a ella. Ella había tenido su oportunidad y no había funcionado. En ese momento lo único que podía hacer era superarlo y continuar con su vida. Su vida laboral estaba sufriendo cambios y quería conseguir una casa mejor para su hija y para ella. Tenía esperanzas y sueños para el futuro de su pequeña. No había conseguido ser una buena esposa, pero podía ser la madre que ella no había tenido.

Claro que ella también pensaba que sería agradable volver a sentirse como una mujer. En su interior se escondía una mujer pletórica de sensualidad.

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios de forma inconsciente al pensar en ello. Era una lástima que no abundaran los hombres capaces de hacer salir de su escondite a esa mujer. Aunque tal vez fuera mejor así para su supervivencia.

De forma también inconsciente recorrió el salón con la vista hasta posarse sobre un hombre alto que estaba de pie junto a su amigo harry. Draco, su padrino. Era exactamente el tipo en el que ella se habría fijado instantáneamente... antes. Alto, guapo, encanto a raudales. Pero su mayor error había sido casarse con uno así.

Suspiró. En lo que se refería a apasionadas aventuras Hermione se sentía como si estuviera en medio de un vasto desierto y aún le quedara mucho para encontrar agua. No importaba cuáles fueran sus necesidades básicas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

_Seis meses después _

El efecto que Draco Malfoy tenía sobre las mujeres era devastador. Era un don realmente y lo cierto es que se debía más a su aspecto que a cualquier otra cosa. Aunque también podía ser encantador cuando quería.

Hermione observaba cómo se camelaba a una nueva cliente. Era absolutamente asqueroso. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente preguntándose qué podrían ver todas aquellas mujeres en él. Decidió hacer una lista de sus virtudes aunque para ello tenía que olvidar la lista de defectos que ya tenía de él. Llevaba trabajando con él unos meses ya y no había dejado de aumentar.

Tenía que admitir que era alto. Eso era bueno.

Tenía una espalda ancha, algo que podía indicar, erróneamente, que pasaba horas haciendo ejercicio para mantenerse en forma. Pero ella sabía que para él el ejercicio físico se limitaba al que se podía hacer en una habitación de la casa que no era precisamente la cocina.

Lástima. Aquello pertenecía a la lista de defectos. Una virtud menos.

Tenía buen gusto para la ropa. Siempre sabía qué ponerse en cada ocasión. Lo que él gastaba en una camisa era lo que Hermione y su hija gastaban en comida para una semana.

Tenía unos rasgos dignos de modelo de revista, entre los que destacaban los hoyuelos, unos dientes increíblemente blancos y una sonrisa con la que sería capaz de convencer a un esquimal para que comprara nieve. Esa sonrisa era de gran ayuda a la hora de vender casas, especialmente aquéllas que aún no estaban construidas.

Pelo de un tono rubio claro y algo alborotado que le caía sobre la frente cuando se inclinaba para hablar con una mujer. ¿Accidentalmente? Hermione sonrió ligeramente para sus adentros. Ni por un momento.

Tenía cualidades, cierto. Era socio en un negocio floreciente, venía de una buena familia, y era en general lo que se diría un soltero de oro. Las mujeres lo adoraban, literalmente.

Hermione, sin embargo, pensaba que era un idiota, pero al fin y al cabo, trabajaba con él.

Draco levantó la vista y miró a través de unas espesas pestañas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos se redujeron a dos rendijas, y al momento retiró la vista. Hermione sabía que no estaba acostumbrado a que ella le sonriera.

Eran muy diferentes, pero nadie había dicho que tuvieran que gustarse. Hermione había conseguido evitarlo durante años, pero desde que ella se hiciera con parte de las acciones de la empresa de la que su casi hermano Harry y él eran copropietarios, parecía que no podía pasar un día sin que discutieran por algo. O por nada, para ser más exactos. Y es que en lo que se refería a Draco Malfoy, Hermione era la única mujer en el país que no lo consideraba un regalo de Dios. Y le gustaba que fuera así.

Draco deseaba realmente que no le sonriera así. Era desconcertante. Hermione no sonreía sin un motivo. No era una persona de sonrisa fácil o al menos él no lo había notado desde que trabajaban juntos.

Mientras él convencía con su encanto a los señores Lamont de los beneficios de instalar calefacción bajo el suelo, Granger tramaba algo. Podía sentirlo. Aquella mujer era muy intrigante.

Hermione tenía la habilidad de hacer que la gente hiciera cosas que no querían hacer realmente. Era un don cuando lo hacía con algún cliente difícil y también con las cuadrillas de la construcción, pero era realmente molesto cuando lo practicaba sobre uno mismo.

Draco la miró de nuevo. Seguía sonriendo. Empezó a notar que le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Dejó a los Lamont examinando la casa de sus sueños y se excusó un momento. De dos largas zancadas se acercó hasta ella.

—Vale, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó en voz baja demostrando que quería tener una conversación privada con ella. Hermione se limitó a mirarlo con expresión ingenua. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó .

—Dímelo tú —dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

—No, me temo que no sé a qué te refieres —dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.

—Estás sonriendo —dijo él aprovechando la oportunidad.

— ¿De veras? —Dijo ella sonriendo aún más—. ¿Acaso hay una ley que lo prohíba?

—Tú no sonríes.

—Pues da la casualidad que sí. ¿Lo ves? —dijo ella ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo hasta mostrar una hilera de dientes perfectos.

—Tú no me sonríes a mí.

— ¿Y te molesta? —dijo ella parpadeando con su expresión más inocente.

En vez de bramar como le hubiera gustado, Draco se limitó a apretar los dientes.

—Podrías venir y hacer eso que sabes hacer tan bien para ayudar a vender esa casa.

—Pero si tú lo estás haciendo muy bien —dijo ella sonriendo a la pareja.

Draco la miró con los ojos entreabiertos durante un momento. Aquella mujer era de lo más irritante. Todo en ella lo irritaba, desde su apariencia perfecta hasta su forma de hacer las cosas completamente organizada. No lo soportaba. Él vivía en un mundo caótico y hasta el momento le había funcionado. Nunca le había encontrado fallos a su vida hasta que llegó Doña Perfecta.

—Entonces deja de sonreírme.

Hermione alzó las cejas elegantemente depiladas y lo observó con sus fríos ojos miel.

—Si te molesta tanto...

Draco sacudió la cabeza, extendió el brazo y la tomó del hombro hasta hacerla ponerse en pie.

—Clientes, Granger. La gente que paga nuestros sueldos —dijo él inclinándose aún más hacia ella—. Y no vamos a tener una discusión delante de esa gente. Así que, sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, déjalo.

Ella se deshizo de él y, estirándose la chaqueta, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Draco. Sin embargo, no dejó de sonreír con sorna. Había conseguido irritarlo y le gustaba.

—La casa es preciosa, Herms—dijo la señora Lamont cuando Hermione se acercó a ellos—. Habéis hecho un trabajo estupendo. Me alegro mucho de que Hanna me recomendara.

Hermione sonrió de veras. La hermana de Louise Lamont, Hanna, había sido compañera suya en el instituto y Potter & Malfoy habían hecho la reforma de su casa un par de meses antes.

—Me alegra que te guste, Louise. Lo único que hemos hecho ha sido seguir tus indicaciones y el resultado ha sido asombroso.

Acababa de hacerlo de nuevo.

Draco sonrió. Louise Lamont sabía lo mismo de decoración de interiores que de neurocirugía. Había cambiado de opinión cada vez que consultaba una nueva revista de decoración, pero en cuanto llegó Hermione fue como si de pronto su mente se iluminara y tuviera claro que su casa consistiría en una equilibrada mezcla de líneas rectas y algún objeto de diseño clásico, como si en realidad hubiera sido su idea desde el principio. Pero lo peor era que Louise Lamont de verdad creía que había sido idea suya y que era un genio de la decoración. Estaba radiante.

—Hanna está ansiosa por verte en la reunión. Dice que les dirá a todos que consulten con Potter & Malfoy para las reformas y la decoración.

Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba. Evitó la mirada directa de Louise y en su lugar miró por encima de su hombro.

—No creo que pueda ir a la reunión. Me temo que estoy muy ocupada en este momento.

Draco arqueó las cejas. Algo le había llamado la atención: ¡Granger se sentía incómoda!

—Pero Herms, tienes que ir. Todo el mundo está ansioso por verte después del artículo que apareció en _Hogar Irlandés _—dijo Louise arrastrando las palabras. Desde el primer momento había dejado claro que a ella le encantaría ver su casa en esa revista de decoración.

—Esta vez no —Hermione sonrió con dulzura—. Pero la próxima vez no faltaré.

Mentira. Draco no sabía cómo, pero sabía que estaba mintiendo. Se dio cuenta de que acababa de pillar a Hermione Granger mintiendo. Y le gustó. Tenía que ser algo gordo lo que quería ocultar y quería saber qué era. Una información así no tenía precio. Doña Perfecta tenía un fallo...

—Bueno, no estamos tan ocupados como para no poder prescindir de ti una tarde, Granger —dijo él exhibiendo su mejor sonrisa—. Tienes una reunión, ¿no es así? Me encantan. ¿A ti no, Louise?

Louise lo miró con coquetería y hasta se sonrojó al oírle pronunciar su nombre. Hermione sentía ganas de vomitar de verdad. Giró la cabeza hacia Malfoy y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas de «métete en tus asuntos».

—Me encantan, Draco —respondió la mujer riendo como una niña.

Hermione miró al señor Lamont para comprobar si se había dado cuenta, pero era evidente que habían llegado a ese punto en un matrimonio en el que cada uno hacía oídos sordos a lo que quería.

—Deberías ir, Granger. Apuesto a que lo vas a pasar estupendamente.

En circunstancias normales Hermione le habría borrado la sonrisa de la cara con algún agudo comentario que los habría hecho enzarzarse en una discusión primero para después quedar en un silencio sepulcral durante horas. En vez de ello, tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sabes que me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio, Malfoy. No tengo tiempo para ir.

Draco sabía perfectamente que la estaba irritando, pero eso le hizo sonreír aún más abiertamente. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Habría pagado por un momento así. A continuación, le puso un brazo sobre los delgados hombros embriagándola con su caro perfume y apretándoselos ligeramente continuó flirteando con Louise.

—Es una mujer muy entregada a su trabajo, pero creo que conseguiré convencerla de que vaya, ¿no lo crees así, Louise?

—Estoy segura de que si alguien puede, eres tú. Seguro que eres muy persuasivo.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío de asco sólo de pensarlo.

—Este año no va a poder ser. Tal vez el año próximo —insistió Hermione soltándose de Draco y señalando los planos delante del señor Lamont—. Como ves, hemos mantenido la escalera abierta para dejar que entre la luz en el comedor.

El señor Lamont asintió y dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia los planos. Pero no era tan fácil despistar a Malfoy.

—¿Cuándo has dicho que es esa reunión, Louise?

—El fin de semana. Aún no es demasiado tarde para que vaya Herms. Era una chica muy popular en el instituto. Por eso

Hanna dijo que Ron se interesó tanto por ella... —se detuvo y miró hacia Hermione—. Herms, espero que no sea ése el motivo por el que no quieres ir. ¿Ron estará allí? Sería bastante incómodo, es cierto.

Draco arqueó ambas cejas en actitud sorprendida.

—¿Qué Ron?

Hermione compuso una de sus sonrisas sin dejar de mirar al señor Lamont y finalmente se giró.

—Ronald Weasley. Mi ex marido —dijo con tono gélido a Draco—. Y no, ése no es el motivo por el que no voy a ir, Louise —mintió Hermione manteniendo en todo momento la sonrisa—. Estoy muy ocupada, de verdad. Después de todo, queremos acabar con tu casa según lo previsto, ¿no es así?

—Sí, claro, por supuesto. Tengo planeado que vayan a fotografiarla en Navidad, ¿no es así, Paul?

Hermione lanzó a Draco una amenazante mirada de soslayo antes de girarse. Era evidente que Malfoy quería seguir disfrutando con la incomodidad que aquella situación le estaba causando y esa mirada significaba que lo dejara ya.

Draco comprendió la indirecta y dejó de insistir, pero sólo hasta que los Lamont se hubieron marchado.

—No vas a esa reunión porque tu ex marido estará allí, ¿verdad? —dijo Draco torciendo los labios con sarcasmo—. A eso llamo yo ser una persona madura.

—No es asunto tuyo —dijo ella doblando cuidadosamente los planos de la casa de los Lamont y guardándolos en su sobre.

—Es posible, pero...

—Creo que ahí termina la conversación —dijo ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. No te metas en lo que no te llaman, Malfoy. Así vivirás más tiempo.

—¿Qué te preocupa tanto? ¿Tienes miedo de que se dé cuenta de que aún lo amas o algo así? ¿Es eso? Tal vez no quieras que sepa que has estado sola todo este tiempo...

Hermione se detuvo de camino al archivo, se giró y lo miró con ojos llameantes.

—¡No sigo enamorada de él! Y he salido con muchos hombres desde que nos separamos. ¡Aunque eso tampoco es asunto tuyo!

Draco retrocedió ligeramente. La pequeña Doña Perfecta tenía su genio. Se preguntó desde cuándo. De pronto, su línea de pensamiento habitualmente ágil se ralentizó distraído por la forma en que los ojos de Hermione lanzaban verdaderas llamas y las mejillas igualmente encendidas alteraban su calma habitual. Estaba realmente sexy. Sólo le faltaba quitarse el pasador y dejarse el pelo suelto...

—No tienes pareja, ¿verdad? —dijo Draco recuperándose.

Hermione se puso la mano en la cadera, ladeó la cabeza y prácticamente le escupió en vez de hablar.

—¿Qué?

—Para la reunión. No tienes pareja —dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos y respirando hondo—. Y no quieres verlo con alguna hermosa joven a su lado mientras tú estás allí sola.

Hermione sintió verdadero odio hacia él en ese momento. No había nada peor que darle la razón a un hombre ya de por sí arrogante.

—Eres muy libre de pensar lo que quieras —dijo Hermione girándose de nuevo y acercándose al archivador y tiró con fuerza del cajón. Odiaba perder los nervios.

El silencio se hizo en la sala unos momentos durante los cuales Draco se mostró pensativo y Hermione comenzó a contar para sí tratando de recuperar el control.

—Entonces tengo razón —dijo Malfoy tras inspirar profundamente.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Hermione girándose para mirarlo—. ¿No la tienes siempre?

Draco reconoció el tono sarcástico del comentario.

—Casi siempre.

Hermione inspiró profundamente y recorrió la oficina con gracia silenciosa, recogiendo archivos y bolígrafos y colocándolos en su sitio.

—Y ahora que has conseguido marcarte un tanto, ¿podemos dejar el tema?

Ni por asomo, pareció decir Malfoy sonriendo para sus adentros. Ya debería conocerlo.

—¿Y por qué no llevas una pareja?

—Dímelo tú, eres el único que lo sabe todo.

—¿Has intentado, bueno, no sé... —se encogió de hombros y se apoyó contra su escritorio—... pedírselo a alguien?

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—Sabes que no —contestó ella mirándolo de frente, los brazos cruzados, apoyada en su escritorio, igual que él—. ¿A quién podría pedírselo exactamente?

—Conocerás a alguien, digo yo.

—¿Con este horario?

—Bueno, tendrás amigos que conozcan a otras personas.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—No al adecuado para restregárselo a Ron en las narices.

—¿Necesitas a alguien para irritarlo? —dijo Malfoy preguntándose si no sería suficiente ella misma para conseguirlo—. ¿Algo así como encontrar a alguien para que le dé celos?

—Pero no como estás pensando.

—¿Entonces cómo? —dijo él mirándola sorprendido.

—No lo comprenderías. ¿Para qué molestarme?

—Inténtalo.

Sería una nueva experiencia. Significaría tener que contarle algo privado, algo un poco embarazoso, incluso infantil en algunas cosas. También supondría abrir una ventana hacia su vida y los secretos y el dolor que arrastraba con ella, muy dentro, pertenecientes a una vida pasada. Darle esa información significaba darle armas para futuras discusiones. Y, aunque nunca las utilizara contra ella, ella sabría que él lo sabía. Era un riesgo muy grande.

Draco presenció la forma en que Hermione se debatía internamente sin dejar de mirarlo un solo instante. Sus ojos eran la única parte de su cuerpo que no podía enmascarar con el halo de frialdad que envolvía el resto de su persona. Cuando algo la enfadaba, la divertía o la emocionaba, se reflejaba claramente en ellos. Por eso llevaba gafas de sol tan a menudo, para ocultarlos, o bajaba la cabeza ligeramente. Sabía que ése era su truco, lo sabía muy bien, y por eso sabía que había dado en el clavo.

—¿Qué te parece si te prometo que no lo utilizaré contra ti la próxima vez que tengas una cita?

Hermione se mostró sorprendida de la oferta. Parecía hasta sincero. ¿Draco Malfoy estaba tratando de ser amable con ella? No podía ser cierto.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—¿De veras? —preguntó ella sonriendo ligeramente—. ¿Y cómo lo harías exactamente? Y lo que es más importante, ¿cuánto me costaría?

—Eres muy suspicaz.

—¿Contigo? Sí, lo soy.

—Te he ofrecido una rama de olivo.

—Sí, lo has hecho, y por eso no me fío.

—¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en mí por una vez? —dijo él frunciendo el ceño—. Nunca lo has intentado.

En eso tenía razón. Confiar en él era algo que nunca había hecho ni siquiera había pensado en ello desde que lo conocía. Y probablemente hubiera alguna razón para ello, pero para ser justos, lo había visto en acción otras veces. Aparte de en los negocios, Hermione no había sido testigo de nada que pudiera empujarla a confiarle información personal. Si se había convertido en algo en los últimos ocho años, era en una superviviente, pero también tenía su curiosidad.

—Te lo repito: ¿por qué quieres saberlo exactamente?

Buena pregunta. Parpadeando con rapidez ante la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione, decidió no buscar un motivo demasiado profundo. Le daría una respuesta sensata, pero utilizaría las palabras adecuadas.

—Tal vez si te tomaras la molestia de contármelo yo podría hacer lo mismo llegado el caso.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso podría interesarme?

Malfoy apretó los labios y consiguió elaborar una respuesta llena de sarcasmo.

—Para empezar, podría mejorar el ambiente en esta oficina si tratáramos de conocernos un poco mejor en vez de estar siempre peleándonos.

Hermione dio vueltas a las palabras de Draco en la cabeza durante un momento. Las peleas podían llegar a ser exasperantes a veces, eso era cierto. Pero también había momentos en que resultaban estimulantes, incluso divertidas. ¿Pero podría dar ese poquito de sí sin caer en la trampa de darlo todo? Ésa era la cuestión. Se trataba de un paso importante en su «relación». Tal vez si lo intentara por una vez podría decidir mejor a qué atenerse... Estaba claro que situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente sorprendiéndose a sí misma y también a Malfoy.

Éste arqueó las cejas ligeramente. Había sido demasiado fácil. Tenía la sensación de que Granger ocultaba algo. Pero ya era mayorcito. Le apetecía jugar.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió entre ese tipo y tú?

—No estoy preparada para dejar que me gane la partida.

—¿En qué sentido?

Hermione sabía que tenía que estar muy cansada para plantearse tener esa conversación, pero ya estaba metida en ello. Dio un suspiro.

—Tiene una nueva novia.

Malfoy esperó pacientemente.

—Y por lo que me han contado es preciosa y tiene éxito en todo lo que hace —añadió apretando los dientes y obligando a las palabras a salir de su boca—. No puedo permitir que pueda...

—Restregártelo en las narices, ¿no es así? —terminó Draco parafraseando algo que Hermione había dicho momentos antes.

—Exacto.

—¿Y eso es todo? —dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza—. Una actitud muy madura.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió hacia su despacho de donde tomó el abrigo.

—Sabía que no lo entenderías.

—Porque sé que hay más —dijo él bloqueándole la salida cuando tomó el bolso para irse—. ¿Qué es, Granger?

Ésta se quedó mirándole el pecho fijamente antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Desde que nos abandonó a Rose y a mí se ha convertido en un hombre de éxito, todo lo contrario a lo que era cuando estaba con nosotras mientras que yo apenas he conseguido mantener la cabeza fuera del agua.

A juzgar por el sentimiento que dejaban traslucir sus ojos miel, Draco supo que Hermione estaba diciéndole la verdad, y aquello lo afectó. Cuando habló, lo hizo con un tono suave.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Eso era lo que él creía.

—Sí, claro, bien. Pero estoy sola. Y me fastidiaría aparecer en la reunión y que todo el mundo sintiera lástima de mí por lo mal que me ha ido la vida sin Ron.

Draco pensó en lo que Granger acababa de decir y, por alguna razón, sintió que aún había más, y quería saber qué era. Tal vez Hermione Granger fuera algo más que la mujer perfecta que mostraba.

Sabía que él no le gustaba mucho y no le importaba porque el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero podía ser un chico muy agradable cuando quería.

—De acuerdo. Yo iré contigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

¿DRACO se ha ofrecido a ir contigo? ¿De veras?

Hermione pestañeó delante de su cuñada. Se habían hecho amigas muy rápidamente. Ambas estaban acurrucadas en el sofá del salón de Harry y Pansy. Ésta última, embarazada de casi cinco meses, llevaba una camiseta enorme con una flecha en dirección a la barriga en la que decía «Espero a la cigüeña».

—Sí, y debí de poner una cara muy parecida a la que tú acabas de poner.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Creo que me quedé con la boca abierta bastante tiempo.

—¿Y entonces le dijiste que...?

—Dije que no hablaba en serio.

—¿Y qué dijo él?

—Que hablaba en serio y algo así como que eso era lo que necesitaba para salir del paso —dijo esto último imitando la voz de Draco.

—Y entonces dijiste... —Pansy la miraba con los ojos azules abiertos como platos.

—Que para hacerme salir del paso tendría que ser algo creíble y que él y yo no pegamos ni con cola.

—En eso tienes razón —dijo Pansy.

—Eso pensé yo —suspiró Hermione—. ¿Quién no se daría cuenta después de vernos juntos durante un minuto de que no nos soportamos? Ese hombre convencería a una monja de cometer un asesinato.

—A Harry le hace mucha gracia que digas eso.

—Claro.

—Aunque tienes que admitir... —Pansy pareció pensativa mientras daba un sorbo de la taza—. Draco cumple todos los requisitos para «darle a Ron en los morros».

—Es posible —dijo Hermione que tenía que admitir que lo había pensado mientras se dirigía en coche a casa de su hermano.

De hecho, había revisado la lista de pros y contras. Hermione daba muchas vueltas a las cosas, las evaluaba cuidadosamente. Muy cuidadosamente. La idea de tener a Malfoy como pareja era totalmente ridícula.

—Entrar allí del brazo de Draco no le hará ningún mal a tu reputación.

—Hasta que abra la boca.

Pansy sonrió mientras Hermione bebía de su té.

Hermione no era consciente de lo que valía.

—Oh, vamos, Herms. Podría encandilar a toda la sala en menos de veinte segundos si quisiera, y las dos lo sabemos. Es un hombre de verdad, lo que cualquier mujer llamaría un bombón.

Hermione pensó en las palabras de su cuñada y suspiró.

—Pero no el tipo de hombre que busca a una mujer como yo. Sería algo completamente increíble, y por eso precisamente no funcionaría.

— ¿Por qué no habría de buscar a una mujer como tú?

Hermione arqueó las cejas ligeramente y, a continuación, encogió los hombros.

—No soy del tipo glamuroso. Más bien soy, no sé, el tipo de mujer que le gustaría a un director bancario.

—¿Te gusta el director de tu banco?

—Sabrías la respuesta si lo hubieras visto. El único atractivo que tiene es que controla mi cuenta.

—¿Y Draco?

Hermione se giró y miró a Pansy de frente.

—¿Crees que encuentro algo atractivo en Draco Malfoy?

—No estás ciega.

—Tiene un buen trasero, lo admito.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. No discutiría si encontraba algo remotamente atractivo en Draco. Pansy tendría que averiguarlo por otra parte—. No hay ningún «y», Pans. Otras personas pueden creer que es el no va más, pero yo lo conozco. Trabajo con él todos los días y creo que es un arrogante...

—Lo sé, lo sé —interrumpió Pansy con un gesto de la mano—. Ya me he enterado, pero tienes que admitir que sería el candidato perfecto para la reunión. Sólo tienes que intentar olvidar lo que sabes de él durante una noche y después todo podrá volver a la normalidad: A mí me parece bastante simple.

Hermione pestañeó mientras pensaba. Sus ojos evidenciaban el conflicto que se había creado en su interior.

—Si no apareces, sería como si estuvieras dejando ganar la partida a Ron, ¿no crees?

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Pensará que no quieres ir porque sabías que él estaría allí con Melanie. Pensará que eso te afecta porque tú estás sola.

Eso era cierto, pero estaban hablando de Draco Malfoy; el maldito Draco Malfoy. Hermione buscó desesperadamente una salida.

—No sería creíble porque Malfoy estaría todo el tiempo mirando a las otras mujeres.

—Porque no eres su tipo, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. Ya te lo había dicho.

Pansy sacudió la cabeza y se preguntó si hermione se miraría alguna vez al espejo.

—Creo que necesito que me lo expliques mejor.

Hermione frunció el ceño y retiró la vista de los inquisitivos ojos de Pansy.

—Él sólo sale con el tipo de mujer despampanante, bien maquillada, melena brillante y abundante escote. Créeme. No soy su tipo.

Pansy estudió minuciosamente la forma en que Hermione se mostraba dueña de su control. Para todo el mundo, era una mujer elegante y sofisticada. Nada estaba nunca fuera de su sitio, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Todo indicaba que era una profesional inteligente y llena de confianza. Nada en su exterior indicaba su personalidad creativa ni el puntiagudo sentido del humor que poseía.

Los ojos de Pansy recorrieron la mata de pelo castaño recogida en la nuca, el rostro de delicados rasgos apenas maquillados.

—Podríamos transformarte.

— ¿Qué?

—Transformarte. Recrear una nueva Hermione para esa noche —dijo Pansy con una gran sonrisa—. Una transformación de la que todo el mundo hable. La nueva y sexy Herms y el encantador Draco Malfoy. Me parece que seréis la comidilla de la ciudad durante unos meses. Le darás en los morros a Weasley como Dios manda.

Hermione miraba a su cuñada que ya imaginaba el resultado. Aquello estaba descontrolándose. Era un tren descarrilado.

— ¿Qué tipo de transformación?..

—Tuviste que presentarte voluntario, ¿verdad?

Draco se miró a los ojos en el espejo retrovisor.

—Sí, y casi, casi te sales con la tuya. Pero, no. Fuiste y te presentaste voluntario, y ahora vas a una reunión con la mujer de la que pasas media vida intentando escapar. Eres un genio —continuó imprecándose a sí mismo a través del espejo mientras detenía el coche delante de la casa de Harry y Pansy.

Salió del coche y subió los escalones del porche de la gran casa de estilo victoriano. La puerta se abrió antes de que le diera tiempo a llamar.

—Qué pasa, colega —Harry Potter le sonrió desde la puerta—. Bonito esmoquin.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca lo bien que te quedaría un ojo morado?

—No, pero si crees que eres lo suficientemente hombre para intentarlo...

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. Los dos eran de la misma estatura.

—No me atrevería. Tu mujer me patearía el trasero.

—Ya lo creo que lo haría —dijo Harry haciéndose a un lado para dejar que Draco entrara, y dándole unas cariñosas palmadas en la espalda—. Por cierto, es algo muy bonito lo que estás haciendo. Te lo agradezco de veras —añadió mirándolo a los ojos.

—No es nada.

—Si conocieras a ese inútil de ex marido de mi hermana... —dijo

Harry y la expresión de su rostro cambió ligeramente.

Draco se había acercado a Potter, pero entonces un movimiento en lo alto de las escaleras llamó su atención. Giró la cabeza y miró a Hermione mientras descendía por ellas.

Si su mente no hubiera reconocido a Hermione Granger en aquella bella mujer que se acercaba, se habría enamorado de ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Estaba realmente espectacular.

— ¿Vas a seguir mirándome así toda la noche? —preguntó Hermione sin mirarlo mientras él conducía.

Draco apretó los dientes pensando que aquélla iba a ser la noche más larga de su vida.

— ¿Y cómo te estoy mirando exactamente?

Hermione inspiró y miró el reflejo de esa extraña mujer en el cristal.

—Como si fueras adicto al chocolate y yo una tableta del mejor chocolate suizo.

Draco la miró de reojo. No alcanzaba a comprender cómo se habría dado cuenta aquella mujer si no había retirado la vista de la carretera en los últimos veinte minutos. La atmósfera era tan espesa que se habría podido cortar con un cuchillo.

—Ésa es la forma en que cualquier hombre miraría a una mujer vestida como vas tú —contestó él con sarcasmo—. Es una reacción química, nada más.

—Vale. ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo?

—¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que soy tu cita? Deja que te diga que si esto fuera una cita de verdad y con ese vestido que llevas, aún no habríamos salido de casa y habrías tenido que retocarte el maquillaje en una hora.

Hermione se revolvió inquieta en el asiento imaginando lo que Draco había dicho. Durante todo el día había estado intentando encontrar la manera de escapar de la charada en la que estaba metida, pero Pansy se lo había estado pasando muy bien y en cierta forma era muy halagador que tantas personas se hubieran quedado alucinadas con su transformación aunque una de ellas fuera el hombre que más despreciaba sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—Bueno, eso nunca lo sabremos porque esto no es una cita de verdad.

Condujeron en silencio unos minutos más, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Draco la vio removerse inquieta en el asiento y sonrió al darse cuenta del por qué.

—Te incomoda el aspecto que tienes esta noche, ¿verdad? —dijo Draco congratulándose por su habilidad para ver el interior de Granger.

—No voy vestida como yo soy normalmente, ¿no crees? —dijo ella sin poder contenerse.

No debería haber bebido tanto vino tinto mientras Pansy hacía la transformación.

—Desde luego no vas como la adusta mujer con la que trabajo —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Adusta? ¿Crees que soy adusta?

—Demonios, ¡sí! ¿No lo crees tú también?

Hermione pensó en ello. La antigua Herms nunca se habría considerado adusta. Lejos de ello. Más bien había sido una mujer salvaje, bromista, alocada, en un tiempo en que no había tenido preocupaciones. Pero su vida había cambiado mucho. En ese momento tenía una hija a la que cuidar.

Tal vez fuera adusta en el trabajo, en el espacio que compartía con Draco. Era la única parte de su vida que le había permitido ver. Ni siquiera Rose, su hija, había ido a verla a la oficina nunca. Era normal que Draco pensara que era así, porque al fin y al cabo no tenía más información. Aquello no debería haberle importado, pero por algún motivo le molestaba.

—Me gusta ser organizada en el trabajo —dijo ella ladeando la cabeza ligeramente mientras sus palabras adquirían un tono afilado—. Y no me digas que esa oficina no necesitaba una buena organización. Cuando llegué no eras capaz de encontrar ni un bolígrafo.

En eso tenía razón, pero el negocio no había sido menos exitoso por ello. No era tan idiota como para no admitir que la obsesión de Hermione por la organización y el orden no habían sido de gran ayuda. El negocio marchaba como una máquina bien engrasada, pero de alguna forma parte de la diversión que Draco encontraba al principio había desaparecido.

—Relajarte un poco no te matará.

—Estoy relajada —dijo ella sonrojándose y él sonrió burlón.

—No necesito que me cuentes los detalles de tu vida personal, Granger.

—¡No sabes nada de mí!

Nada más allá de lo que ella quería que él viera. Eso era lo único que sabía. Hacía meses que se conocían, pero Hermione era un misterio para él. Y sentía curiosidad.

—Tienes razón. No sé nada —dijo él centrando la vista en la carretera mientras se acercaban al cruce donde estaba el hotel en el que se celebraba la reunión—. Lo mismo que tú sabes de mí. Pero eso no evita que tengas tu propia opinión de mí, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Vas a decirme que tienes un lado oculto? —dijo ella con un bufido de desprecio—. Pues debe estar muy bien escondido.

Draco detuvo el coche delante del edificio y apagó el contacto antes de volverse hacia ella y mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú no quieres conocerme, Granger. Ése es tu problema. Estás tan tensa que prefieres mirar sólo la superficie de todos nosotros en vez de tratar de ver más allá. Es mucho más seguro para ti, ¿verdad?

Hermione sintió que el corazón le latía con más fuerza a medida que iba creciendo la furia en su interior.

—Ésta era la razón por la que no quería traerte a esta maldita reunión. ¡No hemos entrado y ya estamos discutiendo!

Draco inspiró profundamente y miró hacia la luna del coche. Vio cómo numerosas personas vestidas con trajes de fiesta desfilaban hacia el interior del hotel. Estaban allí y por muchas ganas que tuviera de arrancar el coche y volver sobre sus pasos para devolverla a casa de Harry, era mucho más hombre que eso. No dejaría que se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente. Hermione estaba decidida a llevar razón siempre. Bueno, pues no sería así esa vez. Convencería a todo el mundo de que eran una pareja aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

—Tienes que fingir que te gusto si quieres que esto funcione.

—Ganaría un Oscar por ello.

—Inténtalo —dijo él mirándola a los ojos—. Imagina que soy otra persona, si quieres. Porque eso es lo que yo voy a hacer contigo.

—¿Fingir que me gustas?

—Sí.

—¿Olvidar quién eres?

—Sí —dijo él apretando la mandíbula—. Sólo durante unas horas. Intenta verme como un hombre, y no como un gusano. Yo puedo hacerlo si tú puedes. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es olvidarnos de la realidad esta noche. Hacer como si nos acabáramos de conocer y aún nos estuviéramos conociendo. Sin prejuicios. Vivir el momento.

Parecía fácil. Hermione pestañeó preguntándose si sería tan fácil realmente. Olvidar que era Malfoy y tratar de conocerlo como si fuera cualquier otro hombre.

La antigua Hermione lo habría hecho con los ojos cerrados. La antigua Hermione lo habría encontrado divertido, una buena broma, un desafío, incluso. ¿Quedaría algo de aquella chica en la Hermione actual? ¿O acaso la realidad habría conseguido aplastarla?

Inspiró profundamente una vez más. Lo intentaría. No era más que una reunión con la gente del instituto.

—¿Qué ocurre, Granger? —Preguntó Draco con un tono íntimo en la voz—. Sin valor, no hay premio. Si eres demasiado gallina para esto, o no te atreves a entrar ahí con ese vestido, dilo.

Hermione maldijo varias veces. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

Fue como si el salón completo hubiera enmudecido cuando ambos hicieron su entrada. A ojos de todos los presentes, hacían una magnífica pareja.

Hermione sonrió. Era una sensación agradable. No recordaba la última vez que la gente la había mirado como si... bueno, como lo habían hecho hacía unos segundos. Maravillados, casi.

Draco se percató de su sonrisa y sonrió él también al tiempo que subía la mano y la ponía en la espalda de Hermione para guiarla hacia el interior. Tenía que recordar que estaba allí para representar un papel y lo hizo de golpe cuando su mano tocó la suave piel de Hermione porque el vestido dejaba la espalda al aire.

Retiró la mano como si se hubiera quemado, pero se obligó a ponerla allí de nuevo, acariciándola inconscientemente con sus largos dedos mientras se adentraban en el salón lleno de gente. Tenía una piel suave, sedosa y cálida al tacto, y sólo era su espalda. Draco comenzó a imaginar cómo sería el tacto en otras zonas más suaves del cuerpo femenino...

Hermione también se había removido ligeramente al notar la mano de Malfoy en su espalda. Se dijo a sí misma que había sido por la sorpresa. Después de todo, no era algo habitual entre ellos. Cuando Draco posó su mano por segunda vez sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda y sus largos dedos comenzaron a acariciarla, notó que el pulso se le aceleraba. Ella siempre había sabido que aquel hombre tenía un tremendo efecto sobre las mujeres, y siempre se había preguntado el por qué. Aquella simple caricia le daba la respuesta.

Lo miró con la cabeza ladeada en busca de algún signo que evidenciase que se había dado cuenta de su reacción. Tras unos segundos, él bajó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. La mano de Draco recorrió de nuevo su espalda acariciándola con el pulgar en sentido descendente.

Draco observó la reacción de Hermione a su caricia. Era buena actriz. Por su parte, le había dicho que imaginaría que era otra mujer, pero eso no iba a costarle mucho porque la Hermione que tenía delante era una completa extraña para él, muy lejos de la mujer que él conocía.

—Creo que hemos llamado la atención —dijo Draco.

—Ya lo creo —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

Draco se fijó entonces en un mechón de pelo rizado que le rozaba la sonrosada mejilla y extendió la mano para retirarlo mientras su otra mano seguía acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Qué te apetece? ¿Hablar con la gente, tomar algo, bailar? O tal vez... —dejó las palabras suspendidas en el aire mientras la miraba a los ojos—, tal vez deberíamos encontrar algún rincón apartado en el que seguir con nuestra interpretación.

Hermione pensó que si Draco seguía con aquel juego tan real mucho más tiempo explotaría. Tenía el pulso bastante acelerado ya. Los nervios que aquella estúpida reunión le habían provocado y el vino que había bebido estaban haciendo que se comportase de una forma que ella nunca se habría comportado en circunstancias normales. Era algo así como el miedo escénico.

—Creo que tomaré algo.

Draco amplió su sonrisa dejando a la vista una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos y unos encantadores hoyuelos.

—Creo que eso puedo arreglarlo —dijo Draco y de pronto se inclinó hacia ella. Hermione ladeó la cabeza en el momento adecuado para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo. Ambos movimientos hicieron que Draco rozara con sus labios la sensible piel de Hermione debajo de la oreja, y la voz de éste levantó piel de gallina en el cuello de Hermione—. Gallina.

Hermione lo observó alejarse. A unos pasos, se giró para mirarla y le guiñó un ojo. Hermione se rió cuando él se giró de nuevo. La arrogancia de aquel hombre llenaba la habitación. Reticente, tuvo que admitir que tenía algo de encanto.

Mientras se reía, Hermione sintió repentinamente que unos brazos la rodeaban y que unos labios la besaban. Cuando por fin se liberó se vio rodeada de los rostros sonrientes de sus cuatro mejores amigas del instituto. Las chicas que habían conocido a la antigua Herms.

—Dios mío, Herms, ¿de dónde has sacado a ese bombón que te acompaña?

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo?

Fue Hanna la que las hizo callar a todas.

—Chicas, chicas, dejemos que Herms recobre el aliento —dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Porque después de verte en acción yo diría que necesitas un momento para recobrar el aliento —Hanna sonrió—. Nunca pensé que estuvierais juntos. Creía que sólo trabajabais juntos.

Tracey McKenna la miró.

—¿Conoces a ese hombre?

—Claro—asintió Hanna—. Es Draco Malfoy, de Potter & Malfoy, los diseñadores. Herms y Draco trabajan juntos.

—¿Trabajáis juntos? ¿Y cómo te concentras con él delante?

—Créeme, es duro pero me las arreglo —dijo Hermione sonriendo.

—Despide sexualidad por todos sus poros, ¿no creéis?

—Dios, la Herms de siempre —Ella Dawson la miró guiñándole un ojo—. Si había un chico guapo en los alrededores, siempre acababa persiguiéndote a ti.

Hermione buscó algún indicio de sarcasmo en los ojos de la mujer y pestañeó sorprendida al no hallar ninguno. Examinó sus palabras sin poder creer que Ella pensara algo así.

—Creo que tienes que ponerte unas gafas, Ella. No veo un montón de hombres viniendo hacia mí.

—¡No mientras Draco Malfoy esté contigo!

No, y lo más probable es que eso no ocurriera nunca. Era una adusta madre soltera. Seguro que eso no favorecería que los hombres hicieran cola delante de su casa.

—Siempre fuiste muy popular entre los chicos, Herms —dijo Hanna sonriendo—. Y, con ese vestido, ¿qué hombre no se interesaría por ti? Estás sensacional.

—¿Verdad que sí? Yo le he dicho lo mismo.

El tono profundo y familiar resonó a su lado y Draco dejó a todas las mujeres presentes encantadas con una sonrisa que cada una creyó iba dedicada a ella solamente. A continuación, le entregó a Hermione un vaso, sus ojos relucientes, y volvió a colocar la mano sobre su espalda.

—Estábamos comentando que es típico de Herms terminar con el hombre más guapo de todo el salón —dijo Tracey inclinándose hacia Draco mientras hablaba. Muchas mujeres lo hacían, y Hermione lo sabía.

—¿De veras? ¿Tenía éxito con los chicos? —Draco pestañeó sorprendido.

—¿No es divertido? —dijo Hermione apretando los dientes sin dejar de sonreír y le dio un codazo fuerte en las costillas a Draco.

—Sólo uno de mis encantos, ¿no creéis chicas?

Y si seguía dirigiéndose a sus amigas así le pegaría aún más fuerte. Notó que su mano descendía hacia la cadera empujándola contra él.

—Era una chica muy divertida.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Draco a Hanna, la única a la que ya conocía.

Hermione levantó la vista hacia él. Si tenían que fingir que tenían una relación genial no debería mostrarse tan sorprendido.

Afortunadamente Hanna parecía llevar un par de copas encima y no estaba muy observadora.

—Ya lo creo. No podría decirte cuántas veces la hemos visto bailar encima de las mesas o empujarnos a todas a algún viaje loco. ¿Recuerdas el Club Veinticuatro Horas, Herms?

A Hermione le ardía la cara, no tanto por los recuerdos despertados por Hanna como por el hecho de que era consciente de la mano de Draco contra su cuerpo. Lo último que necesitaba era que éste descubriera que su ropa interior consistía en un mínimo tanga. Se removió ligeramente tratando de escapar del sólido cuerpo masculino.

Pero Draco no iba a permitírselo. Presionó con más fuerza en su cadera y la acercó hacia él aún más.

—¿El Club Veinticuatro Horas, chicas?

Hermione tragó con dificultad. La presencia de aquel hombre podía ser realmente intensa a tan corta distancia. Se humedeció los labios.

—No era lo que probablemente estás pensando.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dices?

—No era más que una excusa para salir a emborracharnos —dijo Hanna.

Hermione hizo una mueca ante la elección de las palabras de Hanna. Eran exactas. Hermione dio otro sorbo a su copa y Hanna continuó con su explicación.

—La idea era alejarnos de la base, es decir, el instituto, todo lo posible, contando con un presupuesto acordado previamente y regresar en veinticuatro horas.

—¿Adónde ibais? —preguntó Draco sonriendo ante la idea.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero volvió a cerrarla mientras Hanna continuaba con su relato.

—Comenzó con un viaje en barco a Escocia, después uno a Francia, después algunas de nosotras fuimos más lejos hasta que Herms, la Maestra, nos superó a todas.

—¿Adónde fuisteis entonces? —preguntó Draco con una amplia sonrisa mirando a Hermione.

—Nueva York —dijo ella finalmente.

—¿Y cuál fue el presupuesto?

—Esa es la mejor parte. Se vistió con una bata de médico y llevó un corazón de cerdo en un congelador que un compañero suyo había sacado de un hospital. Sacó un billete prácticamente gratis porque se suponía que llevaba un órgano de un donante. Se hizo famosa después de aquello.

Draco la miró con un respeto inusual. Típico en él que la respetara más por su irresponsabilidad de años jóvenes que por su manera organizada de trabajar.

—Estoy impresionado.

—Es para estarlo.

—Ésta es una nueva faceta tuya —dijo él ladeando la cabeza.

Hermione consiguió sonreír ante la sinceridad de Draco.

—Supongo que sí.

Draco seguía acariciándola. Un movimiento casi hipnótico. Pestañeando perezosamente redujo el tono de su voz hasta que sólo fue un murmullo.

—¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

Ella no quería que él supiera nada. El hipnótico movimiento continuó.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Draco la miró a los ojos. «¿Qué te hizo cambiar?» La pregunta se formó en su cerebro y se quedó al borde de sus labios pero él los cerró justo a tiempo. Necesitaba recordar que era Hermione Granger, su castigo personal, la mujer que hacía que sus días fueran más largos.

Una voz resonó desde el exterior de la burbuja cargada de sexualidad que se estaba creando en torno a ellos.

—¿Sabías que canta?.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

OFICIALMENTE, aquélla se estaba convirtiendo en la noche más larga de su vida. Desde que alguien dijo que sabía cantar no habían dejado de decirle que debería salir a cantar con la banda de música por los viejos tiempos. Tras varios vasos de vino y varias peticiones, Hermione finalmente subió al escenario.

Billy, el guitarra del grupo con el que había cantado cuando estaba en el instituto, dio un paso al frente para presentarla.

—Esta chica despertará recuerdos en muchos de vosotros. Chicos, chicas, ¡un aplauso para Hermione Granger!

Ella pestañeó sorprendida un momento al escuchar su nombre, y al momento comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas de una sexy canción de otro tiempo.

Inspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar.

Draco cerró la boca al darse cuenta de que debía de tener un aspecto ridículo. ¿Quién demonios era aquella mujer de personalidad múltiple?

La Hermione con la que trabajaba no se parecía en nada a la mujer que estaba en aquel escenario. Su voz era grave y envolvente, realmente sexy. El sonido fue directamente de sus oídos a una parte mucho más baja en su anatomía.

Hermione recorrió con la mano la base del micrófono y Draco sintió la boca seca. Contoneaba las caderas al son de la música, la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, y entonces sacó un pie hacia un lado. La abertura de su vestido dejó a la vista una larga y seductora pierna. Draco tragó con dificultad y miró a su alrededor a los hombres que la miraban embobados. Sintió la repentina necesidad de subir allí y cubrirle el cuerpo para protegerla de las miradas lascivas.

Entonces Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró, al tiempo que se humedecía los labios, y cantó sólo para él, quemándolo con la mirada.

Draco se acercó movido por la pequeña sonrisa que Hermione le dedicó. Entonces sus ojos viraron ligeramente y Draco siguió la línea de visión que conducía hasta un hombre de pelo rojo al fondo entre el público. Aquél debía de ser él.

Los ojos de Draco regresaron a ella. Hermione hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para retirarse el pelo rizado de la cara y vio que sus ojos brillaban de ira, tal vez de dolor. La canción tenía un claro doble sentido. Tal vez la hubiera elegido para molestar a su ex y a Draco no debería importarle. Su plan era recordar que aquélla era Hermione Granger, la mujer con quien trabajaba, de la que sólo conocía la parte ínfima que ella había dejado ver. Y aquello lo disgustaba.

Miró al ex de nuevo y comenzó a acercarse al escenario poseído por un primario instinto de posesión. De pronto necesitaba estar en medio de Hermione y de aquel hombre que una vez había sido su marido.

Hermione seguía cantando y en ese momento alguien bajó la intensidad de la luz y la iluminó sólo a ella con un foco. Aquel vestido parecía lanzar reflejos a cada movimiento al tiempo que su escote en V revelaba más de lo que cubría. La sugerencia era muy provocativa...

Hermione sonrió. Estaba disfrutando con aquello. Era muy agradable sentir la mirada de un hombre, la mirada de Draco más exactamente, prendida en ella. Se giró para mirarlo y ladeó la cabeza ligeramente de forma que la mata de pelo rizado cayó sobre su cara. Con una pequeña sonrisa lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas.

Draco se detuvo al pie del escenario, las manos dentro de los bolsillos, y la miró. Al terminar la canción, Hermione le pasó el micrófono a Billy y bajó los escalones del escenario con elegancia, la mirada fija en Draco. Al llegar al suelo se vio arrastrada a sus brazos y a sus labios.

Los aplausos fueron cediendo, pero no así los movimientos de Draco con su lengua en la boca de Hermione. Le sujetó la cabeza con una mano y la acercó aún más. La otra mano se posó en la espalda desnuda.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Draco cuando sus bocas se separaron. — ¿Quieres decir que aún no lo sabes?

—Creía saberlo.

—¿Acaso uno llega a saberlo alguna vez? —dijo ella pestañeando.

—Tal vez no —contestó Draco tras considerar sus palabras.

Sin pensar, Hermione extendió la mano y le retiró el flequillo que le caía sobre la frente. El truco del pelo rebelde no le fallaba nunca a Draco y ella lo había visto infinidad de veces. En ese momento era ella la que se sentía irresistiblemente atraída hacia él.

—Ésta no soy yo y ambos lo sabemos.

—Sí —dijo él asintiendo al tiempo que sonreía—, pero de eso se trata, ¿no? Tú no me conoces, yo no te conozco. Eso era lo pactado para esta noche.

De pronto, a Hermione no le importaba Ron ni la perfecta Lavender. Con sorprendente claridad se dio cuenta de que no podía negar la reacción de su cuerpo hacia Draco. Aunque algo reticente, no podía negar que era un hombre muy atractivo. Perfecto para la aventura que le habían sugerido sus amigas. No había nada complicado en ello. Lo único que podía hacerla dudar era si podría vivir con las inevitables consecuencias de una noche de pasión. ¿Podría soportar la culpa, el arrepentimiento? ¿Podría seguir trabajando con ese hombre tras acostarse con él?

Hermione no quería que volvieran a hacerle daño. No quería una nueva relación fallida y con Draco no había duda de la relación que cabía esperar: una que duraría menos que un helado a la puerta de un colegio.

—Tú eres el maestro en estas cosas si no me equivoco —dijo ella acercando la cabeza hasta que la nariz rozó la de él—. Éstas son las reglas: tú me prometes que olvidarás esta noche y no mencionarás nada ni siquiera cuando estemos solos, y mañana volveremos a nuestro confortable antagonismo.

—¿A la seguridad? —dijo él levantando una ceja.

—Sí.

—¿Y si acepto?

La Hermione de antes sonrió. Acercó la cabeza y lo besó ligeramente.

—Entonces juguemos y veamos adónde nos lleva esto —susurró Hermione.

La atmósfera en la oficina era tensa. Se habían comportado con absoluta amabilidad durante la primera semana, pero la segunda habían empezado con los comentarios cortantes. Durante la tercera hicieron gala de todo su sarcasmo y en la cuarta apenas si podían mantener una conversación civilizada.

A mediados de la quinta semana, Hermione estaba bastante cansada. Además, se sentía mal del estómago. Draco estaba comiéndose un sándwich de beicon cuando vio lo pálida que se había puesto. La observó con detalle.

Realmente tenía que pensar para recordar a la otra Hermione. La intrigante y sexy mujer con la que había estado la noche de la reunión. Pero el lunes después de la fiesta, Doña Perfecta estaba de vuelta en la oficina. Draco la odiaba más sobre todo después de saber el tipo de mujer que podía ser. Echaba de menos a la otra Herms.

—¿Tienes que comer esa cosa aquí? —preguntó Hermione levantando la vista de los papeles.

—Pues sí —contestó él con la boca llena especialmente porque sabía que la irritaba mucho.

—La mayoría de la gente come antes de venir al trabajo. Se llama desayuno, y normalmente se toma en casa para que los planos no acaben llenos de porquería.

—Pero yo no soy la mayoría de la gente —dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para buscar un formulario de presupuesto para un proyecto nuevo. Habían recibido tres nuevas peticiones desde la fiesta. En el momento de abrir el cajón, la habitación empezó a darle vueltas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco sin dejar de masticar al ver que Hermione se balanceaba.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

Tomó el formulario y se disponía a volver a su sitio cuando se mareó de nuevo.

Draco se levantó de un salto y la tomó en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Se dio cuenta de lo pálida que estaba mientras la llevaba a un sofá que había en un extremo de la habitación. Le acomodó la cabeza sobre unos cojines, se arrodilló a su lado y la llamó por su nombre hasta que abrió los ojos.

—Hola —dijo casi con alivio cuando ésta abrió los ojos.

Hermione pestañeó al oír su voz. Recordaba ese tono de voz tan íntimo. Sabía que no debería recordarlo, pero lo recordaba.

—Hola.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enferma, pequeña invencible?

Su primer pensamiento fue mentir, pero al ver la preocupación en los ojos grises de Draco y la forma en que le acariciaba los nudillos con su dedo pulgar, se dio cuenta de que no podía.

—Una semana aproximadamente. No es nada. Será algún virus.

—¿Por eso te molesta que desayune en la oficina?

Hermione tomó aire y pestañeó rápidamente para evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No podría resistir si Draco se mostraba amable con ella.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

—Vale, me habría mostrado sarcástico, pero al final habría dejado de hacerlo —dijo él exhibiendo sus hoyuelos. No estaba preparada para que Draco se mostrara considerado. Trató de levantarse, pero un fuerte brazo la mantenía pegada al sofá.

—Deja que me levante, Malfoy. Estoy bien.

—¿Te has desmayado antes de hoy?

—No.

—¿Cuántas veces? —preguntó a continuación ante la rápida respuesta de ella.

—Dos. Estoy cansada —dijo ella—. Hemos tenido mucho trabajo. Rose ha estado resfriada y yo he debido de pillar algo, pero estoy bien.

—De acuerdo —dijo él levantándose y señalándola con un dedo—. No te muevas.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó ella mientras él se levantaba y tomaba el teléfono—. ¿A quién llamas?

—¿Cómo se llama tu médico?

Hermione se movió y bajó las piernas.

—No te muevas, Granger. ¡Hablo en serio! —dijo él con tono serio que la hizo volver a tumbarse—. Nombre.

—Puedo concertar una cita con el médico yo sola —dijo ella.

—Sí, ya veo cómo lo has llamado para que te recetara algo para esto —contestó él con un tono más suave al ver la rabieta de Hermione. Estaba muy guapa.

—No es asunto tuyo si estoy enferma.

—Lo es si afecta a tu trabajo y yo diría que desmayarte en la oficina no es lo normal. Así que venga, nombre y número.

Hermione cerró ligeramente los ojos y, cruzándose de brazos, suspiró.

—Kennedy. Pero iré yo sola.

Draco sacó la guía y buscó el número. Ladeando la cabeza para sujetar el auricular con el hueco del hombro, la miró con dulzura.

—Y un cuerno.

—No puede ser —dijo Hermione mirando a su doctora con sorpresa.

—Aparentemente puedes estarlo.

—No, de verdad que no.

La doctora era una mujer paciente. Dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa y sonrió.

—Pues lo estás. De unas cinco semanas, diría.

Hermione rió con nerviosismo. Recordaba la fecha.

—No, verás, no puedo estarlo porque utilizamos preservativo. Fue sexo seguro.

—Bueno, no hay ningún método cien por cien seguro.

—¡Entonces deberían indicarlo en la caja! —dijo ella sobresaltándose al escuchar su agitado tono de voz—. Lo siento.

—Lo dice —continuó la doctora con toda su paciencia.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Pues debería decirlo con letras más grandes, más grandes que el nombre de la marca.

—Por tu actitud, no lo tenías planeado.

Era una manera de decirlo. ¿Un bebé de Draco Malfoy? Hermione enterró el rostro entre las manos.

—No puede estar ocurriéndome esto a mí. ¿Está totalmente segura?

—Bueno, tenemos que mandar las pruebas para que lo confirmen, pero estos tests son bastante seguros ahora y he tenido cientos de casos como éste antes.

—Claro.

—¿Y qué me dices del padre? ¿Querrá saberlo? —preguntó la doctora con cuidado.

Hermione sintió deseos de vomitar. El padre estaba sentado en la sala de espera. No se fiaba que pudiera llegar sola. Se llevaría una buena sorpresa. Si decidía decírselo.

—Creo que tengo que pensarlo un poco.

—Por supuesto —la doctora Kennedy se inclinó sobre la mesa para escribir la receta—. Quiero que tomes ácido fólico, un suplemento de hierro y unas vitaminas. Estás ligeramente por debajo de tu peso así que sabes que tienes que descansar y tomar precauciones. Espero verte en un par de semanas para la primera ecografía.

—Lo sé —dijo ella tomando la receta.

Abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Gracias? Oh, sí. Gracias por la peor noticia de mi vida.

Pero no era culpa de la doctora. Ella no le había aconsejado que viviera su fantasía y se comportara como una mujer alocada por una noche.

—La llamaré.

—Bien. Cuídate, Hermione.

Hermione salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Al final del pasillo estaba la sala de espera, y en ella, estaba Draco. Draco Malfoy. El hombre más molesto del planeta. El soltero más empedernido. El padre de su hijo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Draco no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta. Llevaba quince minutos esperando desde que Hermione hubiera desaparecido tras ella. Tras dos minutos había empezado a preocuparse, pero después de cinco había tenido que admitir que estaba muy preocupado. En el minuto siete, se dio cuenta de que admitir tal cosa conllevaba que aquella mujer le importaba un poco. La sola idea lo había hecho detenerse en seco un minuto después. A los diez minutos había empezado a caminar arriba y abajo. Granger le importaba. No le gustaba la idea pero era así.

La puerta se abrió y Hermione salió. Lo miró y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Draco la alcanzó en sólo tres zancadas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Sobreviviré.

— ¿Es gripe?

Hermione soltó una risa histérica.

—Sí, gripe. Eso es.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Hermione entró, se giró y se quedó mirando hacia la pared. Evitó mirarlo cuando entró tras ella. Draco apretó el botón que indicaba el aparcamiento y se apoyó contra la pared. Observó el papel doblado que Hermione apretaba con fuerza en su mano.

— ¿Te ha recetado algo? Yo iré a comprarlo.

—No, no lo harás —contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Es sólo una receta, Granger. La recogeré de camino a la oficina y podrás empezar a tomar la medicina ahora mismo.

—No. Yo la compraré —dijo ella mirando alternativamente al papel y a él.

Draco vio cómo Hermione se palpaba los pantalones y la chaqueta frenéticamente en busca de un bolsillo en el que ocultar el ofensivo documento.

—Dirás que estás muy ocupada para ir a recogerla tú misma y seguirás enferma durante semanas.

— ¿Vas a dejar de ser amable conmigo? No me gusta —dijo ella.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras ella se cambiaba el papel a la otra mano más alejada de él. Pero él dio un paso e intentó conseguirla.

—No estoy tratando de ser amable. Trato de mostrarme sensato. Los dos sabemos que eres un desastre con tu salud. La última vez que te resfriaste te duró casi un mes porque no tenías tiempo de tragarte una pastilla de vitamina C.

—Tenía que seguir su curso, eso era todo —dijo ella como si fuera posible en su estado. Volvió a cambiarse el papel de mano y lo escondió detrás de la espalda—. Iré más tarde.

—Lo recogeremos de camino a la oficina —dijo él frunciendo el ceño y cuando se incorporó consiguió arrebatarle con la otra mano el papel. Sonrió por la victoria.

—Cuanto antes empieces a tomar esto... —dijo sacudiendo el papel delante de su cara—...antes te pondrás bien.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el momento en que Draco la miraba con el ceño fruncido. No se movió. Se limitó a extender un brazo para evitar que ella saliera y la miró mientras las puertas volvían a cerrarse.

— ¿Ácido fólico?

Ella tragó con dificultad. Draco seguía frunciendo el ceño. Volvió a leer el papel para comprobar que no se había equivocado, y de nuevo miró el pálido rostro de ella.

— ¿Ácido fólico y suplementos de hierro y vitaminas?

Ella asintió.

— ¿Para la gripe? —añadió él mirándola—. No es gripe, ¿verdad?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza lentamente. Los ojos de Draco descendieron hasta el vientre de ella y de nuevo a sus ojos.

—Pero tomamos precauciones —continuó él.

—Parece que no fueron suficientes —consiguió balbucear ella.

—Pero utilizamos...

—Lo sé. Yo también estaba allí —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño—, pero al parecer, esas cosas no son fiables al cien por cien. Eso es lo que me ha dicho la doctora.

—Deberían escribirlo en algún sitio, ¿no te parece?

—Algo parecido dije yo —contestó ella con una débil sonrisa.

Se miraron el uno al otro mientras las puertas se abrían de nuevo en la planta de consultas. Sin mirar, Draco apretó el botón de bajada. La miró a los ojos y se encontró con que estaban llenos de un sentimiento de derrota y unas sombras que ponían de manifiesto el cansancio de Hermione. Estaba embarazada.

— ¿Pensabas decírmelo?

—Sinceramente, no lo sé. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, supongo —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Vas a tenerlo? —preguntó él a continuación mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Quería saber si iba a abortar? Eso lo dejaría libre y soltero de nuevo. El instinto maternal se hizo presente. Desde luego no era necesario que ella abortara para que él siguiera siendo un hombre libre. Las puertas se abrieron y Hermione lo miró con ojos centelleantes.

—No te preocupes, Malfoy. No espero que vayas a estar presente en el nacimiento ni en su primer día de universidad, ni nada de eso. Puedes fingir que nunca ocurrió y continuar con tu vida fácil.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras Hermione salía del ascensor en dirección al vestíbulo. La maldijo. Nunca antes había conocido a nadie que pudiera precipitarse tanto a sacar conclusiones equivocadas.

En el momento de salir a la calle, Draco la alcanzó y detuvo su avance sosteniéndola por el codo. La obligó a mirarlo.

—Me odias, ¿verdad?

—Digamos que, en este momento, no soy tu admiradora número uno.

—No, no me refiero a este momento —dijo él sujetándola con más fuerza—. Me odias desde el día en que nos conocimos. ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo exactamente?

—Algunas personas no encajan con otras.

Draco no hizo caso de sus intentos por liberarse mientras la conducía hacia el coche.

—No, no es eso. Hay algo más. ¿Y sabes qué, Granger? —Draco hizo una pausa durante la cual la miró con fijeza—. Puede que fuera divertido durante un tiempo, pero se está convirtiendo en una pesadez. Así que, ¿por qué no me dices cuál es tu problema?

— ¿Problema? ¿Quieres decir aparte de que estoy embarazada?

— ¿Te quedarás con el bebé? —dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

Hermione pestañeó con rapidez para evitar las lágrimas y asintió. No esperaba que él lo comprendiera, no sin conocer más detalles sobre su pasado.

—Como ya te he dicho, ése no es problema tuyo. La paternidad no es la primera de tus prioridades.

—Si vas a tener a este niño es que no me odias tanto como te gustaría. Porque el bebé es medio mío y si crees sinceramente que yo podría ir por ahí sabiendo que tengo un hijo de cuya vida no formo parte, entonces no tienes la más mínima idea del tipo de persona que soy.

Hermione se quedó quieta mientras digería las palabras. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Draco le había soltado el brazo hasta que éste se dirigió a la puerta del conductor para abrir el coche.

Tras unos minutos, Draco alzó la vista y la miró por encima del coche.

— ¿Vas a entrar?

Hermione pestañeó mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas. Por un segundo se había preguntado si estaría despierta o todo aquello era un sueño. Lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia el coche.

— ¿Cómo crees que podemos solucionar esto, Malfoy?

— ¿Crees que lo sé? —Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo no tengo ninguna experiencia con los niños, Granger, pero no dejaré que pases por esto sola. Así que más te vale que te acostumbres.

—No tienes que hacerlo —repitió ella mirándolo por encima del coche.

—Yo creo que sí —sus ojos grises parecieron suavizarse.

—Ya sabes que no eres mi persona favorita en este planeta.

—Me odias —dijo Draco tomando aire.

—No —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tienes razón en lo que has dicho. No te odio completamente. Si te odiara nunca te habrías acercado tanto como para concebir este niño.

El pulso de Draco se descompasó. Era toda una confesión. Y también la primera vez que hacían referencia a la noche de la que habían jurado no volver a hablar.

—Te mostraste diferente aquella noche.

—Sí.

—Lo cierto es, Granger, que sean cuales sean tus razones para comportarte de forma diferente aquella noche, yo no era diferente. Yo era el mismo de siempre y fue conmigo con quien hiciste el amor.

Hermione sintió un peso en el pecho ante la ternura de aquellas palabras. Tenía razón. Malfoy había sido el mismo de siempre aunque ella había decidido no ver las cosas que más le molestaban de él.

—No hay futuro para los dos.

Él la miró fijamente, inspiró y se retiró el flequillo de la cara.

—Hemos concebido un bebé. Hay futuro para los dos tanto si quieres como si no.

— ¿Tienes ganas de ser padre? —preguntó Draco.

Harry sonrió burlonamente a Draco mientras levantaban la cuna y la colocaban en la habitación del bebé.

— ¿No se me nota? Es mejor que las navidades.

—Lo que pasa es que te gusta la idea de tener a alguien más en la casa con tu misma edad mental.

—Bueno, ahora estás tú aquí, así que ya no estoy solo.

Colocaron el resto de los muebles en la nueva habitación y se echaron hacia atrás para comprobar el efecto. Harry sonrió ridículamente mientras Draco miraba los peluches y las grandes letras de un abecedario de madera. No pudo evitar sentir una oleada de pánico en el pecho.

Él también iba a tener que pasar por lo mismo que su amigo estaba pasando. Por eso le había parecido buena idea sondear a Harry sobre el tema. Aunque no quería que pareciera obvio. Potter era su mejor amigo y quería que siguiera siéndolo. Pero, de alguna manera, sabía que si le decía que había dejado embarazada a su hermana después de una noche de pasión, su actitud hacia él cambiaría.

— ¿Pansy está bien?

Harry miró a su amigo.

— ¿Te refieres a si está bien de salud o si lleva bien lo de estar embarazada?

—Las dos cosas, supongo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No puedo tener curiosidad? Resulta que me gusta tu mujer.

—Siempre que sea desde lejos —dijo Harry.

—No se me ocurriría otra cosa.

—Veo que lo del embarazo te parece repugnante. Las embarazadas no son tu tipo, ¿verdad?

Draco tuvo que concentrarse en una enorme letra «C» de color rojo para no sonreír.

—Normalmente no.

— ¿No me digas que te están cambiando los gustos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te has cansado de todas las demás?

—Tiene gracia, Potter.

—Sí —dijo éste dándole una palmada en la espalda—. Soy un hombre gracioso. Eso es lo que me dice mi mujer todo el tiempo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quiere decir gracioso en el sentido de divertido?

—Me gusta pensar que sí.

Ambos se alejaron de la luminosa habitación. Draco observó la acogedora casa que su amigo había creado para su nueva familia. Pensó que así tenía que ser un hogar. Recordó que así había sido el hogar en el que él había crecido. Pero eso no explicaba que él no hubiera decidido construir uno similar. Tal vez todo fuera extraño.

— ¿Y a qué viene ese repentino interés?

—Curiosidad, supongo —contestó Draco encogiéndose de hombros otra vez—. No es que sepa mucho del tema —dijo sonriendo de soslayo—. Y puede que necesite saber algo cuando Tara te abandone para huir conmigo.

Harry sonrió ante la broma de su amigo.

—Os perseguiría y la traería de vuelta. No quiero que un playboy como tú críe a un hijo mío. Ellos son mi familia ahora y nada me separará de ellos.

Se detuvieron al comienzo de las escaleras. Draco iba pensando en las palabras de Harry.

— ¿Crees que sería un padre desastroso?

— ¿Acaso te importa? —preguntó Harry asombrado—. ¿Desde cuándo piensas en la posibilidad de ser padre? Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo has logrado escapar durante tanto tiempo.

—Haces que parezca que me he acostado con la mitad del país.

Harry levantó las cejas.

— ¿Y no es así?

—No me he acostado con todas las mujeres con las que he salido, Potter, y en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, tú venías conmigo.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pero no se puede decir que te hayas sentido solo, ¿no es así?

Lo cierto era que siempre que había deseado compañía la había tenido aunque llevaba bastante tiempo sin estar con nadie. Su vida era casi monacal. Había perdido interés en el asunto. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta.

—No creo que fueras un desastre como padre —continuó Harry que parecía lamentar sus palabras anteriores—. Draco, es sólo que nunca te había asociado con la paternidad. ¿Estás sufriendo la crisis de los cuarenta o algo así?.

—No, soy demasiado joven, pero lo apuntaré para estar preparado cuando llegue.

—Supongo que todos pensamos en ello en algún momento. En la paternidad, me refiero. Es la naturaleza.

Draco levantó una ceja y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los gastados vaqueros.

—¿Por eso vas a tener un hijo?

—No —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—¿La verdad o una respuesta masculina?

—La verdad.

Harry se sonrojó violentamente y se puso serio.

—Amo a mi mujer, Draco. Sé que piensas que me he vuelto loco, pero es cierto. La amo, y no se me ocurre manera mejor de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos que teniendo una pequeña versión de ella corriendo por la casa. Un ser que es parte de ella y parte de mí.

Draco pestañeó y Harry sonrió burlonamente.

—Vamos, ríete —continuó Harry—, pero es lo que siento. Cuando yo ya no esté, mi hijo vivirá en este mundo, cometerá errores, se reirá y amará. Y supongo que Pansy y yo habremos cumplido con nuestra labor.

Sus palabras tenían sentido. No era que Draco no hubiera estado de acuerdo con la idea antes. Simplemente era que nunca había tenido que pararse a pensar en ello.

— ¿Y Pansy se encuentra bien?

A Harry le sorprendió la simple pregunta. Algo le pasaba a Draco. Trató de averiguarlo mirando a su amigo a la cara, pero Draco no soltó prenda. Harry decidió esperar a que se lo contara. Era algo relacionado con una mujer...

—Se cansa, pero ya no vomita todos los días y eso es bueno. Pero, en el caso de Pansy, tiene que descansar y comer bien. Ahí intervengo yo —dijo Harry tras una pequeña pausa, el pecho hinchado de orgullo—. Una mamá sana tendrá un bebé sano. También se me da bien hacerla feliz porque una mamá feliz tendrá un bebé feliz.

— ¿Entonces, mientras descanse y se cuide ambos estarán bien? ¿Es así como funciona? —preguntó Draco comenzando a bajar los escalones.

—Bueno, sí, supongo que los primeros meses te preocupan las posibilidades de aborto natural y todo eso, pero algo así puede ocurrir en cualquier momento —contestó Harry bajando tras Draco.

— ¿Pansy no corre ese peligro, verdad? —preguntó Draco parándose y mirando a su amigo por encima del hombro.

Sabía que ambos quedarían destrozados si algo así ocurriera y por otra parte quería tratar de saber cómo se sentiría él.

—No, está sana. Creo que yo estaba más nervioso que ella después de ver por lo que Hermione ha pasado en todos estos años.

—¿Por lo que ha pasado? —preguntó Draco sintiendo que el estómago se le retorcía.

—Ah, sí —dijo Harry chasqueando los dedos y se detuvo unos escalones más abajo que Draco para mirarlo a los ojos—. Se me olvidaba que vosotros dos no podéis mantener una conversación civilizada. No lo sabes, ¿no?

—Pues, no. Supongo que no —contestó Draco tragando con dificultad—. ¿Por qué no me lo dices para que no tenga que humillarme al preguntárselo?

Harry pareció meditar durante un momento. No solían airear la información privada de alguno de ellos a los demás. Pero se trataba de Draco; él también era parte de la familia de Harry en cierta manera. Tal vez conocer algo más del pasado de Hermione lo ayudara a mejorar su relación laboral.

—Hermione trató de tener otro hijo cuando estaba casada con Ron. No quería que Rose fuera hija única. Era algo importante para ella.

Aquello tenía sentido. Draco no había disfrutado siendo hijo único. Se centró en la información que Harry estaba proporcionándole. Éste inspiró profundamente antes de continuar.

—Pero a veces las cosas que se desean no ocurren aunque teniendo en cuenta que después él las abandonó, tal vez no fuera tan malo después de todo. Pero Hermione no lo veía así entonces. Su corazón quedó destrozado.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

— ¿Abortó?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Dos veces —contestó Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

CUANDO la puerta de la calle se abrió tuvo que bajar la vista para mirar a la personita que la había abierto. Una Hermione Granger en miniatura lo miraba con ojos cautelosos. La niña ladeó la cabeza y levantó una ceja.

—Hola.

La niña lo miró fijamente. Eso lo había heredado, de su madre.

—Eres Rose —dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

—Y tú eres Draco Malfoy.

—Así es.

—Te he visto antes. Trabajas con mamá.

—Así es —Draco sonrió más ampliamente. Granger le había hablado de él.

—Le he oído decir que a veces desearía que volvieras a tu cueva —dijo la niña sonriendo también.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —preguntó Draco serio.

—Al otro lado.

—¿Del país? ¿En Australia?

—No, en el tejado del porche —dijo la niña con una risita—, al otro lado de la casa.

—¿En el tejado? —preguntó Draco preocupado.

Cuando dio la vuelta a la casa se la encontró efectivamente encima del tejado. Llevaba un mono vaquero gastado, unas tres tallas más grande, y una gorra de béisbol por la que salía una cola de caballo. No tenía el aspecto de Doña Perfecta, pero la idea se difuminó tras el hecho preocupante de que ¡estaba encima del tejado!

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Hermione dio un respingo al oír su voz y se giró con cuidado para mirarlo.

—¿Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Baja de ahí ahora mismo —dijo él caminando hacia ella visiblemente enfadado—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente?

Aquella era una pregunta con respuestas varias teniendo en cuenta su estado, pero consiguió no decirlo.

—No voy a bajar de aquí. Es mi tejado y lo estoy arreglando. No es asunto tuyo lo que haga, en mi tejado.

—Pues resulta que sí lo es porque estás... —se detuvo al ver a Rose. Pensó un momento en sus palabras y finalmente levantó la vista hacia Hermione de nuevo—. ...un poco débil.

Hermione se dio cuenta del movimiento de sus ojos y lo miró con preocupación al tiempo que gesticulaba con los labios el nombre de su hija.

—Baja de ahí. Por favor —añadió Draco con una sonrisa.

—No puedo.

—¿Te has quedado atascada? —preguntó él levantando una ceja.

—No. Tengo que arreglarlo. Tengo una gotera.

—Entonces lo arreglaré yo. Tú no deberías estar ahí arriba.

Hermione se puso la mano en la cadera antes de increparle.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Estudiar?

—Baja de ahí, Granger, o subiré yo y te haré bajar —dijo él sonriendo peligrosamente.

Hermione lo miró. Estaba hablando en serio. Resultaba evidente a juzgar por los hombros y la mirada decidida. Sus hormonas femeninas estaban revueltas ante la gestación del bebé porque le parecía que estaba realmente sexy.

—¿Y bien?

Hermione continuó examinándolo. Desde su ventajosa posición se quedó asombrada de lo juvenil que podía ser su aspecto con aquel flequillo indomable y los hoyuelos que aparecían cada vez que sonreía. A veces parecía que tenía dieciocho años.

De pronto, una imagen de una versión en miniatura de él se apoderó de su mente y se llevó la mano al vientre. Las hormonas podían jugar sucio a veces.

—¿Acaso tienes idea de cómo arreglar un tejado? —preguntó ella al fin.

—No lo sabrás hasta que bajes —dijo él cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza haciendo que se le descolocara el flequillo de nuevo—. Debe de ser otra de tus preguntas sin respuesta ya que sabes de mí lo mismo que yo de ti. Y ahora baja de ese maldito tejado.

Hermione se dirigió hacia el filo del porche donde estaba apoyada la escalera.

—Sólo voy a bajar porque quiero ver lo que eres capaz de hacer con el tejado —y a continuación bajó la mirada—. No porque me hayas hecho bajar.

—Bien —dijo él observando cada movimiento de Hermione—. Como quieras.

Cuando llegó al suelo, Draco le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le levantó la visera de la gorra para poder verla bien.

—Prométeme que no volverás a hacerte la mujer independiente en estos meses.

—Hago algunas de esas cosas yo misma porque así me sale más barato. No quiero demostrar nada a nadie —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Seguro que es así, pero ahora tienes que tener más cuidado —dijo él mirando el vientre tapado por el peto, y de nuevo la miró a los ojos—. Tienes que cuidar de los dos.

Hermione sintió la boca seca. Aquellas hormonas iban a matarla. Pestañeó rápidamente.

—Estoy bien. No tienes que ponerte tan protector, Malfoy, de verdad.

—Creo que eso va a ser difícil —dijo él echando un vistazo a la casa en general—. Quiero una lista de todas las cosas que tengas que hacer a cierta altura. Dentro y fuera de la casa. Y también de todas aquellas tareas en las que tengas que levantar peso.

—¿Puedo ir sola al cuarto de baño?

—Sí, creo que eso podrás hacerlo sola.

—¿Piensas comportarte así en los siguientes siete meses?

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Y no será una molestia para tu vida sexual?

—Supongo que eso es elección mía —contestó él.

Hermione siguió mirándolo. La idea de tener a Draco pendiente de ella durante los próximos siete meses era mucho más aterradora que el propio embarazo. Era asombroso lo que el sentimiento de culpa podía hacer en la conciencia de un hombre adulto.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse ligeramente culpable cuando comenzó a oscurecer. Había estado trabajando durante horas. De hecho, había hecho todas las cosas que le había marcado en la lista. Y había apuntado cosas que nunca habría tenido intención de hacer ella sola...

Se le ocurrió entonces que, cuando quería, Malfoy podía ser un hombre realmente agradable. Sacudió la cabeza mientras revisaba unas facturas. Tenía que admitir que la lista de cosas buenas estaba engordando ligeramente. Estaba pensando seriamente en crear una discusión para volver a sentir asco hacia él.

Dio un suspiro y dejó a un lado los papeles. Había olvidado lo cansada que se sentía una en los primeros meses de embarazo. También pensó con preocupación en el mero hecho de estar embarazada y en cómo había sucedido. La combinación no era la más adecuada para ella. Se llevó la mano al vientre y elevó los ojos al cielo en una plegaria silenciosa.

Deseaba aquel hijo. Ella no lo había pedido y mucho menos con él, pero allí estaba. Ya era parte de ella. Recuerdo de una noche que no sería capaz de olvidar por mucho que lo intentara. Si hubiera sabido las consecuencias de ceder a la lujuria durante una noche, ¿lo habría hecho?

Si no hubiera sido con Draco, las cosas serían menos complicadas, pero tal vez fuera su última oportunidad de experimentar la alegría que era ser madre.

Quería a ese bebé. Sonrió al pensar que no sería tan malo que saliera tan guapo como su padre. Y se quedó dormida.

Fue Rose quien lo guío hacia el salón cuando oscureció. La niña le había hecho compañía durante toda la tarde, indicándole dónde estaban las cosas en el caótico cobertizo.

Draco había pensado que era mucho más fácil hablar con Rose que con su madre, mucho menos complicado de lo que él había supuesto. La idea de que podía hablar con una niña lo tranquilizó un poco. Si el bebé naciera con diez años cumplidos no le sería difícil.

El interior de la casa era caótico y Draco sonrió. Para alguien que era tan adusta en el trabajo, Hermione no seguía las mismas reglas en su hogar.

Las habitaciones estaban llenas de muebles usados pero confortables; había libros, juguetes y montañas de ropa aquí y allá. Las paredes estaban decoradas con dibujos infantiles, fotos y algún extraño cuadro que Draco sospechaba debía de ser obra de la propia Hermione. Le gustaba su casa. Era más propia de la «otra» Hermione. La mujer con la que había hecho un bebé.

Cuando entró en el salón y se la encontró enroscada en el sofá dormida, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Estaba muy hermosa. Asombrosamente hermosa. Había oído decir que la mayoría de las embarazadas lo estaban, pero también podía ser que no solía detenerse a mirarla muy a menudo. Excepto aquella noche, claro. Pero eso era territorio de la «otra» Hermione.

La Granger del trabajo era de aspecto cuidado y precisa en todo lo que hacía. La Hermione del sofá tenía el pelo revuelto y parecía dulce y sexy al mismo tiempo.

Se acercó al sofá y se agachó. Sus ojos recorrieron el pelo castaño, los mechones que se habían soltado de la cola de caballo. Extendió la mano y tomó uno de ellos entre los dedos enrollándolo en un rizo tal y como ella había hecho la noche de la reunión. Observó la piel de la frente, el suave arco de las cejas y las largas pestañas.

Después miró su boca, sus sonrosados labios entreabiertos. Y recordó.

Su cuerpo también lo hizo. Le soltó el pelo y se levantó. Tenía que alejarse de allí. Aquélla debía de ser la trampa de la que tanto había oído hablar.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Sin pensarlo, Draco salió del salón cerrando la puerta y abrió la puerta de entrada. Al otro lado estaba Ron Weasley, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó Draco devolviéndole la mirada.

— ¿Eres Malfoy?

Este asintió. Ron extendió la mano.

—Soy...

—Sé quién eres —espetó Draco sin aceptar la mano.

Draco sintió que se crecía hasta notar que casi daba con el marco de la puerta. Era el más ridículo de una serie de impulsos primarios, pero él estaba dentro de la casa, al fin y al cabo, mientras que Ron estaba fuera. Y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba que fuera así.

Ron retiró la mano y también pareció crecerse. Ambos permanecieron enfrentados, contrincantes parecidos en estatura y constitución.

—¿Está Hermione? —preguntó Ron.

—Está durmiendo —contestó Draco sonriendo maliciosamente—. Debe de haber olvidado que ibas a venir.

—No lo ha olvidado —dijo Ron estudiando al otro con mirada gélida—. Rose se dejó algunas cosas del colegio en nuestra casa ayer y he venido a traérselas.

Draco pensó en ello y llegó a la conclusión de que no le gustaba la idea de que el ex marido de Hermione apareciera por la casa a menudo aunque fuera por la niña.

La puerta del salón se abrió y apareció Granger con aspecto soñoliento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? —preguntó a Draco frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—No mucho, cariño —dijo él mirándola con una tierna sonrisa.

«¿Cariño?» Hermione levantó la ceja y cerró la puerta dispuesta a darle una contestación de las suyas, pero con el rabillo del ojo vio que Draco estaba atendiendo a alguien en la puerta de entrada y ese alguien no era otro sino...

—¡Ron!

—Hola —contestó el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

Hermione pestañeó y miró alternativamente a los dos hombres. Aquélla era una situación interesante. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Veo que os habéis conocido.

Aquello estaba bien. Hermione miró a Ron con suspicacia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó a continuación.

Draco se dio cuenta para su alivio de que Ron no solía visitarla.

—Rose se dejó unas cosas en casa —dijo él levantando una bolsa—, y he venido a traerlas.

Hermione se colocó el pelo en un gesto inconsciente. Miró a Draco y frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver su sonrisa. De repente y sin previo aviso, Draco le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros.

—Ha sido muy amable por parte de Ron, ¿no crees, cariño?

Y poco habitual, en realidad. Ron estaba normalmente tan ocupado que siempre tenía que ser ella la que fuera a su casa a buscar las cosas de Rose.

—No hay problema —dijo Ron mirándolos alternativamente—. De hecho, espero poder venir más a menudo.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y Draco frunció el ceño disgustado.

—¿Y por qué ibas a hacer algo así si puede saberse?

—Porque me gustaría poder ver más a Rose.

No había querido verla más en los cuatro años que habían pasado desde que hubieran acordado el régimen de visitas. Hermione sospechaba más y más.

— ¿Por qué?

Draco entendía perfectamente por qué. Él también querría vigilar al posible nuevo padre de su hija, si la tuviera. Al minuto siguiente, Draco pestañeaba incrédulo ante la forma en que las piezas iban encajando en el puzzle. Un posible nuevo padre para Rose.

Seguía sin gustarle la idea de tener a Ron rondando por la casa cuando llegara el nuevo bebé. Y tampoco le gustaba que Hermione tuviera que seguir viéndolo. Se estaba desarrollando en él el instinto de protección. La trampa se iba cerrando sobre él.

—Me he dado cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo.

Draco apretó con más fuerza el hombro de Hermione. Sería mejor para todos que Ron no estuviera refiriéndose a ella.

—Estoy segura de que a Rose le gustará —dijo Draco.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Crees que sería una buena idea que Ron la visitara más a menudo?

—Es por Rose. Los padres deberían pasar tiempo con sus hijos. Ya sabes lo que pienso —dijo Draco mirándola con seriedad.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que Draco no se estaba refiriendo a Roses.

—Sí, sé lo que piensas. Y creo que es bueno si el padre ha dado muestras de entusiasmo desde el principio.

—¿Has hablado de mi relación con Rose con este tipo? —preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

A Draco no le gustó nada la manera en la que Ron lo había señalado con el dedo. Primera afrenta.

—No lo he hecho...

—Porque preferiría que no discutieras mis asuntos privados con tu nuevo novio —interrumpió Ron—. Después de todo, ¿quién sabe cuánto tiempo estará por aquí?

Draco apretó el puño. Aquélla era la segunda afrenta. Una más y...

Hermione podía notar su tensión por lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos y un vistazo a su cara le confirmó que se estaba enfadando. Extendió el brazo por detrás de su cintura hasta llegar al puño cerrado y trató de que lo abriera y se relajara.

—¿Tienes pensado quedarte mucho por aquí, cariño? —preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa forzada al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza.

—Creo que sí —dijo Draco mirando de soslayo al otro hombre y sonriendo a Hermione. La miró a los ojos intensamente e inclinándose hacia ella, le rozó los labios con ternura—. Ya dije que lo haría. Pero el tiempo que pases con Ron cada vez que te visite es cosa tuya y de Rose. No tiene nada que ver conmigo —añadió mirando a Ron antes de producir una de sus encandiladoras sonrisas—. Hasta mañana.

Hermione pestañeó sorprendida mientras Draco la soltaba, pero su sorpresa creció al ver cómo Draco se inclinaba sobre el oído de Ron.

—Pasaré mucho tiempo aquí, así que supongo que nos veremos.

Y con esas últimas palabras, echó a andar silbando no sin antes volver la cabeza y guiñarle el ojo a Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

EL MÓVIL de Draco sonó cuando estaba entrando en el aparcamiento del bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía. Al ver el número en la pantalla sonrió.

—Hola, cariño, ¿me echabas de menos?

—Si vuelves a llamarme cariño te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos —resonó la voz de Hermione en el interior del coche a través del teléfono manos libres.

Draco prefería pensar en las muchas otras cosas que Hermione sabía hacer con sus manos...

—Vale. ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame? ¿Tesoro, cielo, cielín...? Todo vale para restregárselo a Ron por la cara.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—No me había dado cuenta de que aún estuviéramos haciéndolo.

—Seguiste el juego —dijo Draco.

A Hermione le había gustado por un momento sentir el halo posesivo de Draco sobre ella. Se preguntaba hasta qué punto serían culpables sus hormonas de que ella encontrara cada vez más virtudes en Malfoy.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Pero... en algún momento tendré que decirle que estoy embarazada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se dará cuenta.

—Está bien. ¿Cuándo quieres decírselo?

Draco quería estar con ella cuando lo hiciera. Permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo posible era cada vez más importante para él.

—Esperaré un poco. Hasta que las cosas se confirmen —dijo Hermione con voz apenas audible.

Draco notó el miedo de Hermione. Quería asegurarse de que no abortaba. Él también sintió la angustia en la boca del estómago. No quería que Hermione perdiera al bebé. Por su parte, él nunca había pensado en ser padre, pero ahora que estaba a punto de serlo, tampoco quería perderlo.

—Harry me lo contó —dijo él tras inspirar profundamente.

—¿Qué te contó?

—Lo de los dos bebés que perdiste.

—¿Has hablado con él de mi embarazo?

—No. Esa batalla tendrá que esperar.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Te lo dijo así sin más?

—No exactamente. Le pregunté por Pansy y acabamos llegando a eso, pero tú deberías habérmelo contado.

—¿Y por eso te estás mostrando tan protector conmigo?

—En parte.

—Y la otra parte es porque sabes que me irrita, ¿no?

Draco se sintió furioso por la rabia que Hermione lanzaba en su dirección.

—No, de hecho lo hago porque tengo una repentina e involuntaria necesidad de cuidarte.

—Se llama culpa.

—Se llama asumir responsabilidades.

— ¿A quién tratas de engañar? Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa la palabra responsabilidad. ¿Crees que éste sí está destinado a nacer?

— ¿Crees que este bebé consiguió superar la barrera del noventa y ocho por ciento sin una buena razón? Cariño, este bebé está totalmente decidido a venir al mundo —dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

—Ya estás otra vez mostrándote amable conmigo. Creo que no deberías hacerlo ahora que no soy más que un saco de hormonas descontroladas. No es seguro.

—¿Temes ponerte a llorar sobre mis camisas de diseño? —dijo él riéndose.

—No —hubo una corta pausa—. Pero podrías empezar a gustarme y me prometí a mí misma que no lo haría.

La confesión lo hizo sonreír. En ese momento aparcó el coche y levantó el teléfono de la base para manos libres.

—Ya te gusto. Y detestas la idea —se detuvo, salió del coche y dio una larga zancada—. ¿Sabes? Creo que tú no estás tan mal.

—Pues lo disimulas muy bien.

Dio unos pasos y llamó a la puerta. Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta todavía llevaba el teléfono en el oído.

Draco sonrió. Apagó el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Extendió a continuación la mano para tomar la de Hermione y la condujo al interior.

—Vamos a hacer esto juntos, Granger. Confía en mí. No abandonaré a este niño, y estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras. Sin embargo, Draco parecía conocer las adecuadas en todo momento. Era realmente encantador. Lo cierto era que hasta el momento había repetido que estaba intentando ser un buen padre y que la apoyaría durante el embarazo, pero se había olvidado de algo.

Le gustaba a Draco y eso ya era más de lo que había esperado, pero el instinto maternal de Hermione deseaba algo más. Quería que el bebé que esperaba tuviera unos padres que se amaran, algo que no tenía Rose. Las cosas deberían haber sido diferentes. Tendría que haber conocido a otro hombre...

—Todo irá bien, Granger —repitió Draco abrazándola y acariciándole el pelo. Entonces Hermione dejó escapar un silencioso llanto.

Draco Malfoy estaba allí por el bebé. Eso era todo y ella lo sabía. Era simplemente que sus hormonas la hacían llorar porque, por primera vez en su vida, habría preferido el lote completo.

Draco empezaba a darse cuenta de que existía un mundo diferente. Las tiendas para bebés eran lugares increíbles. ¿Quién habría pensado que algo tan pequeño como un bebé pudiera necesitar tantas cosas? ¿Y cómo la gente podía comprar tantas cosas cuando todo era tan caro? Draco se preguntaba si las cosas de los niños irían aumentando de precio según aumentara la edad.

Iba caminando entre los pasillos y empezó a tomar algunas cosas de los estantes. Al poco tuvo que buscar un carro para ir depositando los objetos que iba seleccionando.

Con el carro lleno a rebosar de juguetes y productos esenciales, llegó a unas estanterías con libros sobre maternidad y cuidados del bebé. Tras un momento de duda, se acercó y comenzó a hojearlos.

—¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? —preguntó una voz de mujer.

Draco se giró y se encontró con una mujer rubia. Pestañeó varias veces por la sorpresa mientras buscaba en su mente el nombre para aquella cara.

—Eres tú —sonrió ella—. ¡Eres la última persona a la que habría esperado ver en una tienda para bebés!

—¿Astoria?

—Me alegro de que te hayas acordado. Después de esas dos citas desastrosas que nuestras madres se empeñaron en organizarnos, supongo que los dos hemos tratado de olvidarnos —contestó la hija de la mejor amiga de su madre.

—Hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí. Hace dos de éstos —dijo ella dándose una palmadita en el vientre.

Draco miró, fascinado, su figura. Hermione también se pondría así, redonda y exuberante por el bebé que habían creado juntos. Frunció el ceño al notar la excitación que el pensamiento le había provocado.

—Felicidades.

—Estás comprando un montón de cosas —dijo ella volviendo la atención al carro.

—Hay un montón de cosas en esta tienda.

—La primera vez que vienes a uno de éstos, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y quién es el afortunado bebé?

En ese momento llegó la dependienta a la que había pedido ayuda antes con unos folletos informativos.

—¿Señor Malfoy? Nuestro director dice que podemos guardar el mobiliario que necesite en nuestro almacén. Si su bebé no nacerá hasta dentro de siete meses, será suficiente con que haga el pedido dentro de unos cinco.

—Gracias —contestó Draco con una sonrisa.

—¿Tu bebé?

Draco había olvidado que no estaba solo. Buscó urgentemente una mentira convincente con la que salir del atolladero.

—Mamá no me dijo nada de que te hubieras casado —añadió Astoria.

—No lo he hecho —dijo él sonrojándose—. Esto es...

—No hace falta que me lo cuentes. No te preocupes. Creo que es genial que te tomes tanto interés. Nunca te había imaginado en el papel de padre.

Draco empezaba a hartarse de que todo el mundo hiciera el mismo comentario.

—¿Tú sabías qué era ser madre antes de tener a tu primer hijo? —dijo Draco sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

—No, tengo que admitir que no —dijo ella consternada—. Lo siento. No quise ofenderte, Draco.

—No importa.

—No, de veras —dijo ella extendiendo la mano y estrechándole el brazo—. Sí importa. Lo harás bien. Ser padre es el trabajo más duro que puedas imaginar pero también el más gratificante. Y ambos sabemos lo adicto al trabajo que puedes llegar a ser.

Draco sonrió con sinceridad. Bajó la vista hacia el carro y de nuevo al rostro de la mujer.

—Escucha, Astoria...

—Astoria, ya hemos terminado —dijo otra mujer a lo lejos.

Astoria se volvió y saludó. Tras estrecharle el brazo a Draco de nuevo, se despidió.

—Me ha encantado verte, Draco, y me alegro de que te tomes esto tan en serio. Muchos solteros no lo hacen.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Astoria se giró y echó a andar no sin antes volver la cabeza hacia él.

—Nos veremos en la fiesta de tus padres. Adiós, Draco.

—¿Astoria..?

—Adiós —dijo sacudiendo la mano sin darse la vuelta.

Draco la miró. Tenía otro dilema. Tenía que decirle a su madre antes del viernes que iba a ser abuela. Lo bueno era que era lunes. Tenía días por delante. Sólo necesitaba pensar bien lo que iba a hacer. Tal vez estuviera bien presentarle primero a Hermione.

Era irónico pero la atmósfera en el trabajo había dado un vuelco, y para mejor. Y no era un comportamiento de fingida amabilidad, sino una atmósfera relajada entre ambos en la que no faltaban las bromas, las sonrisas espontáneas y los gestos considerados de Draco. La gente estaba realmente asombrada.

Especialmente Harry que estaba ese día en la oficina. Normalmente pasaba el día fuera buscando locales y emplazamientos para las obras o comprobando la calidad de los materiales y del personal contratado. Él diseñaba las casas, hablaba con los trabajadores y los clientes, pero siempre a pie de obra.

Como resultado, cada vez que visitaba la oficina se encontraba algún cambio. Una nueva maceta, un nuevo sistema de archivo idea de Hermione, las miradas de Draco a su casi hermana cada vez que ésta hacía algún movimiento...

—Entonces, estamos en la fase de cimientos con los Johnston, y en la elaboración de planos con los Lamont.

—Así es —dijo Draco mirando a Hermione que volvía del área de recepción con un café para cada uno.

Cuando dejó uno en su mesa, draco le sonrió y ella le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

—Vale. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

—He hecho café —dijo Hermione mostrándose sorprendida.

—No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir entre vosotros. Os comportáis de forma extraña.

Draco observó el rostro impasible de Hermione. Sería una fiera jugando al póquer.

—No pasa nada —dijo Draco.

—Claro, lo que tú digas.

—¿Qué podría estar pasando? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco y Hermione cruzaron una mirada. Había un brillo en el fondo de los ojos miel. Tal vez no sería tan imbatible al póquer.

—Tal vez tendría que especificar algo más.

—Eso ayudaría —dijo Hermione—. ¿Has visto algo en los planos que no te ha gustado?

—¿Desde cuándo sois educados el uno con el otro?

—No nos lanzamos comentarios cortantes las veinticuatro horas del día. Supongo que nos has pillado en un buen momento —dijo su hermana encogiéndose de hombros.

Los ojos verdes de Harry la observaron con suspicacia, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

—Pensamos que sería más productivo mostrarnos amables de vez en cuando.

—Mejorar el clima de trabajo, ya sabes —añadió Draco.

—¡Si hasta os ponéis del mismo lado! —dijo Harry preocupado—. ¿Estamos teniendo dificultades económicas? ¿Se ha caído la casa de alguien y nos van a denunciar? ¿Qué?

Draco bajó la barbilla y apretó los labios para ocultar la sonrisa. Nunca habría imaginado que sería tan divertido estar del lado de Hermione. La pena era que tuviera que mentirle a su mejor amigo.

—Te estás poniendo histérico sin motivo —dijo Hermione—. No le pasa nada al negocio. Sólo hemos pactado una tregua.

—Está bien. No me importa que os entretengáis con vuestras intrigas para torturar al otro, pero dejad la oficina tal como está cuando terminéis.

—Lo intentaremos —dijo Draco con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

Hermione estudió la expresión de Draco y vio que lamentaba tener que mentir a su amigo. Lo veía porque ella también se sentía así.

Harry se concentró de nuevo en los planos que tenía delante. Levantó la taza de café y miró a Draco.

—Pansy dice que el viernes está bien, por cierto.

—Estupendo —dijo Draco.

Hermione se preguntó qué estarían planeando para el viernes. Trató de no mostrarse interesada y se centró en revisar unas muestras de material que habían recibido.

Draco la observó con una sonrisa en los labios. Sabía que había despertado su curiosidad. Había aprendido a descifrar sus comportamientos y no lo hacía mal. Hermione inspiró casi como dando un suspiro y levantó la vista. En ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Hermione pestañeó un par de veces y miró a Harry y de nuevo a Draco.

—¿Qué? —dijo moviendo los labios.

—Nada —dijo él de la misma forma.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y compuso una mirada que dejaba bien claro que no se lo creía.

—¿De veras? —seguía moviendo los labios.

Draco sonrió, ordenó los formularios que tenía en la mano y se levantó.

Hermione observó con ojos cautelosos cómo se acercaba a su mesa. Entonces tomó un bolígrafo y señaló los formularios.

—¿Podrías comprobar si la cláusula C es relevante en el caso de Murphy?

Ella entornó los ojos y a continuación leyó el formulario. En la parte superior había un trozo de papel pegado. Un bonito papel. Era una invitación a la fiesta de cuadragésimo aniversario de los señores Malfoy. El viernes por la noche.

Hermione miró a Harry inclinado sobre los planos y de nuevo a Draco que la observaba con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó.

—¿Yo? —preguntó ella sólo moviendo los labios.

El asintió.

—¿Contigo? —añadió.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a preguntar.

Hermione observó la boca tensa de Draco formando la palabra y se puso a retorcer nerviosa el lápiz entre los dedos. Recuerdos de la noche que había pasado con él invadieron su mente. Le resultaba muy difícil olvidar aquella noche. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y lo miró a los ojos. Una sensación cálida se instaló en la boca de su estómago al ver que Draco seguía de cerca el movimiento, y sus pupilas se agrandaban. El corazón comenzó a latirle más rápidamente. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza.

Draco frunció el ceño al sentirse rechazado. Hermione alzó una ceja con expresión desafiante y le devolvió los papeles. Estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran.

—No he debido de explicarme bien. Tal vez te guste más así —dijo esta vez en voz alta que hasta Harry pudo escuchar y escribió algo en el papel.

Hermione tomó el papel y leyó: «¿Por qué no? ¿Demasiado asustada?»

—No, no es eso —dijo ella mientras escribía otra cosa en el papel: «No quiero ir».

—¿Y qué te parece esto?

De nuevo escribió algo en el papel y se lo entregó. «¿Es demasiado pedir una noche?»

«¡Mira lo que pasó la última vez!», fue su respuesta.

—No piensas las cosas, ¿verdad? —dijo ella dándole los papeles y levantándose.

—Menos mal —dijo Harry sin levantar la vista de su trabajo—. Volvemos al tono de siempre.

—Y tú, Harry, tienes que examinar otros cinco planos antes de que acabe el día, así que más vale que te concentres en tu trabajo —espetó Hermione antes de salir de la habitación en dirección a la zona de recepción.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto te debo por haber dejado que la trajeras? —dijo Draco mirando a Harry.

—Un par de veces. Pero te gustó cuando la conociste.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de conocerla. Ahora es de lo más irritante.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

Draco sintió un calor subiéndole por el cuello.

—Vengo en un minuto. Si no es así, pide una ambulancia.

—¿Para quién de los dos?

Draco se la encontró ordenando la mesa de la recepcionista.

—Deirdre no soporta que hagas eso.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué lo haces entonces?

—Porque es necesario —dijo ella evitando mirarlo.

Draco se acercó a la mesa y obligó a Hermione a mirarlo.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Porque me parece una buena idea que mis padres conozcan a la madre del que será su primer nieto.

—No se me da bien relacionarme con los padres de los demás.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—No importa, Malfoy. No voy a ir.

Draco la sujetó con más fuerza, las manos sobre los hombros de ella, pero comenzó a acariciar con los pulgares los hombros redondeados de Hermione.

—Es importante.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y se encontró con una mirada realmente sincera que la pilló desprevenida.

—¿Por qué? —susurró.

Draco inspiró profundamente sin dejar de acariciarle los hombros en ningún momento.

—Porque cuando el bebé nazca quiero que mis padres formen una parte importante en su vida igual que hicieron en la mía, y todavía siguen haciéndolo. Y como tú eres su mami —sonrió al decir la palabra—, querrán conocerte.

Hermione se sentía de nuevo cautivada por sus palabras. Era asombrosa la transformación que sufría con sólo cambiar el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un suave e hipnótico susurro, o cuando utilizaba la técnica aniquiladora de usar sus manos para acariciarla.

Hermione pensó en unos abuelos cariñosos para su bebé. Los padres de Ron no lo habían sido con Rose. No estaría bien privar a su nuevo bebé de una alegría así. ¿Qué daño podría hacerle conocer a los padres del padre de su hijo? Ya tomaría una decisión después. No era que Draco estuviera planeando contárselo en ese mismo momento.

—Lo pensaré. Pero no es una cita.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo ceder a la tentación de nuevo? —dijo él sonriendo lentamente.

—¿Y a ti? —dijo ella levantando la barbilla.

—Esta vez no es muy probable que haya un gran riesgo —dijo él descendiendo las manos por los brazos de ella y acercándola más a él.

—Es cierto —dijo ella tragando con dificultad.

—Por mucho que ahora sepamos que somos compatibles —dijo él ladeando la cabeza y mirando la boca de Hermione con mirada insondable.

—Vaya ironía. Eso también es cierto —dijo ella tratando de no prestar atención al vuelco que sintió en la boca del estómago cuando notó que sus pechos rozaban el torso de Draco.

— ¿Has pensado en ello? —dijo él mirándola intensamente.

— ¿En esa noche? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí —contestó él.

Hermione observó que Draco acercaba la cara a la de ella y cerró los ojos mientras notaba su tibio aliento sobre su rostro.

—Sí —susurró Ella al fin.

— ¡Está bien! —Gritó harry—. ¡Voy a llamar a una ambulancia ahora mismo!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

TAL VEZ fuera alguna clase de pervertido después de todo.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras se dirigía a casa de Hermione. ¿Qué otra explicación había a la repentina y fiera atracción que sentía por una mujer embarazada?

La respuesta era que no se trataba de una embarazada cualquiera. Era Hermione Granger. En circunstancias normales, habría ido y se lo habría contado todo a Harry. Siempre lo habían hecho así. Pero esta vez estaba solo en un momento de su vida en el que realmente necesitaba consejo sensato.

Del ceño fruncido pasó a la sonrisa ante lo irónico de la situación. ¿Pedir consejo sensato a Harry? Y si se lo pedía a algún otro amigo, primero se reiría de él y luego le diría que corriera lo más deprisa que pudiera. Pero no estaba en su naturaleza huir de los compromisos que le presentaba la vida.

Era un hombre que lo tenía todo: buen trabajo, buen sueldo y casa propia. Simplemente no quería sentar la cabeza tan pronto. Algo normal para muchos hombres de su edad. Siempre le decían que no había conocido a la mujer ideal todavía. Y tal vez fuera cierto. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por una mujer como para no poder imaginar la vida sin ella.

Pero estaba el sentimiento que había empezado a albergar hacia Hermione. Además de la idea de que iban a convertirse en padres, había algo entre ellos, algo que no podía explicar. Algo que lo estaba volviendo loco. ¡Entre otras cosas porque Hermione cambiaba de humor igual que el tiempo!

Lo cierto era que era jueves y aún no había hablado con sus padres.

—¿Qué?

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el tono de Ron. Se lo dijo el mismo día que se lo contó a su hija Rose. Ésta había recibido la noticia con una mezcla de curiosidad y estoicismo. A pesar de los nervios de Hermione, Rose se había mostrado muy abierta ante la idea de ser la hermana mayor y demasiado entusiasta tal vez ante la idea de tener a Draco en casa.

—Creo que está bien —había dicho.

—¿De veras?

—Sí. Es divertido y me gusta que haga cosas en casa —se encogió de hombros—. Es más de lo que hace papá y no me habla como si fuera estúpida por tener diez años.

Continuaron viendo la tele un rato hasta que Hermione se animó a seguir preguntando.

—¿No te molesta que haya un bebé en camino?

—Muchos de mis amigos tienen bebés en casa y lo llevan bien —dijo la niña mirando a su madre con ojos inquisitivos—. Sabes que lloran mucho, ¿verdad?

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Sí?

—¿Va a vivir Draco con nosotras?

Hermione la miró sorprendida.

—No lo creo. Pero podremos arreglárnoslas, ¿no crees? —dijo ella.

—Ya lo hemos hecho antes, pero entonces no teníamos un bebé.

—Eso es cierto —dijo ella—. Pero formamos un buen equipo y estoy segura de que la familia nos ayudará mucho.

Rose siguió comiendo palomitas durante un rato más antes de volver a hablar.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que no me importa que tengas novio. Papá tiene novia.

A veces la madurez que mostraba su hija la asombraba. Ella también había sido muy madura a su edad, por necesidad. Era madre de una niña casi adulta y ella no era capaz de decidir lo que sentía llevando dentro al hijo de Draco. Lo cierto era que la vida estaba llena de contradicciones.

—Gracias, hija —dijo dando un suspiro.

—De nada —dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron no se mostró tan maduro como ella, sin embargo.

— ¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpida?

—No es necesario que me felicites, Ron.

—¿Es que tengo razones para ello? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Vas a casarte con ese tipo?

—No.

—Bien, entonces ¿por qué demonios vas a tener un hijo con él?

—No lo planeamos exactamente —frunció el ceño al referirse a ambos—. Pero ahora estoy embarazada y no hay vuelta atrás.

—Podrías abortar —dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione sintió que una oleada de ira la invadía. Sería como arrancarse parte de su ser. Dentro de ella había una pequeña criatura, diminuta de hecho.

—No voy a abortar. Tendré a este niño.

Ron se río, un sonido cruel que Hermione recordaba muy bien desde el momento en que su matrimonio se rompió. El recuerdo la hizo sentir un escalofrío en la columna vertebral.

— ¿Pero de qué me preocupo? No podrás llevarlo hasta el final. ¿Por qué me lo cuentas entonces?

Hermione palideció al escuchar las palabras de su ex y tuvo que agarrarse a una silla con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Te lo estoy diciendo por cortesía y educación. Pensé que sería mejor que te enteraras por mí que por Rose.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Rose? ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

—¡Porque tenía que saberlo, por todos los santos!

—No si lo pierdes.

—Hijo de... —se detuvo y tomó aliento tratando de mantener la calma.

El estrés no le convenía.

—¡Se lo dije porque hablo con ella de todo lo que puede causar un impacto en su vida, porque eso es lo que un padre debería hacer con un hijo cuando éste es lo suficientemente mayor para entender lo que ocurre a su alrededor! No permitiré que se preocupe o se sienta insegura por mis actos. Así de simple. Aunque no creo que tú lo comprendas.

—¿Pretendes decirme que tú eres mejor padre que yo?

—No pretendo empezar otra discusión contigo. Estoy siendo sincera contigo, igual que siempre he hecho. Estoy embarazada. No es nada complicado de entender. Y voy a tener a este bebé.

—Tal vez.

—Vete, Ron. Ya te lo he dicho. No quiero empezar otra discusión.

—Pues yo creo que sí tenemos que discutirlo —dijo él rojo de ira.

—Vete —dijo sacando una silla y sentándose junto a la mesa de roble con los ojos vacíos de emoción—. Renunciaste a todo derecho a discutir sobre mi vida cuando decidiste abandonarme.

—No renuncié al derecho de discutir las cosas que afectan a la vida de mi hija.

—Entonces vamos a hablar de tu relación con Lavender —dijo ella con una sarcástica sonrisa—. Y con las otras tantas que hubo antes de ella. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita?

—Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto en seguir hablando contigo. Siempre acabamos peleándonos —dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Exacto. Y por eso estamos mejor separados, lejos de tu vida con Lavender por mucho que disfrutes restregándomelo por la cara.

—¿Y llevar a ese tipo a la reunión no fue restregármelo a mí en la cara?

Hermione evitó mirarlo a la cara. Estaba decidida a hacer lo mismo que él. Lo había hecho por orgullo.

—¿Y por eso has decidido de repente que quieres estar más con tu hija? —dijo ella pensándolo de repente.

—Si ese tipo va a formar parte de la vida de mi hija, tengo derecho a saber qué tipo de hombre es.

—Vale, llévalo a un partido de fútbol o algo así, pero no te metas en mi relación con él —dijo ella sintiendo que la cabeza iba a estallarle.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza—. Te encanta arruinar tu vida, ¿verdad, Hermione? —Sonrió con crueldad—. Buena suerte con el bebé. Vas a necesitarla. Hermione miró hacia la puerta mucho tiempo después de que Ron se hubiera marchado. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Lágrimas silenciosas y llenas de dolor recorrían sus mejillas hasta caer sobre la mesa. Ron tenía razón. Le gustaba arruinar su vida.

Draco no estaba preparado para la cara que se encontró cuando se abrió la puerta. Frunció el ceño al tiempo que entraba en la casa, y le tomó los brazos con sus fuertes manos.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada. Estoy bien —dijo ella pestañeando varias veces ante la preocupación que había en los grises ojos de Draco.

—Mentirosa.

—De verdad, Malfoy, estoy bien.

—Veámoslo —dijo él estudiando sus ojos—. Mentirosa —dijo en voz baja mirándola con una sonrisa.

—A veces no me gustas nada, ¿sabes? —dijo ella sentándose en el sofá.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo él—. Quédate aquí.

Hermione lo miró con suspicacia mientras éste salía de la habitación y regresaba un rato después con dos tazas en la mano. Le dio una a ella y después le acercó la mesa.

—¿Dónde está Rose?

—Con Harry y Pansy.

—De acuerdo —dijo él llevándose la taza a la boca—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo quisquillosa que puedes ser?

—Tal vez tenga motivos para serlo —dijo ella ocultando el rostro detrás de la taza mientras las palabras se derramaban por sus labios.

— ¿Por qué?

Hermione lo miró, se detuvo en el flequillo desobediente de Draco y finalmente contempló la sinceridad en las profundidades grises de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—No lo sé —dijo él con un brillo en los ojos.

—¿Quién es el mentiroso ahora?

Draco jugueteó con la taza entre las manos observando el humeante líquido antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—De acuerdo, ¿por qué no nos damos una oportunidad los dos y tratamos de ser completamente sinceros el uno con el otro en lo que resta de conversación?

—¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? —dijo ella casi sin aliento ante la sugerencia.

—¿Y tú lo crees?

Se miraron en silencio. Y Hermione buscó sus ojos de nuevo antes de hablar.

—¿Qué crees que conseguiremos?

El se encogió de hombros.

—Se llama comunicación y es muy aconsejable entre los padres.

Los ojos miel de Dana no podían ocultar la sorpresa. Draco sonrió y sus encantadores hoyuelos aparecieron.

—No estoy diciendo que a mí me parezca fácil, pero merece la pena intentarlo —continuó—. Soy un chico grande. Estoy preparado para aceptar el desafío.

Hermione lo miró con suspicacia, pero su sonrisa era realmente contagiosa. Era extraño cómo cada vez comprendía mejor lo que todas las mujeres veían en Draco. Tenía muchas virtudes.

—Tú primero.

Draco se rió mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes.

—Sabía que dirías algo así.

Hermione se recostó sobre los cojines del sofá y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Supongo que sólo puedes trabajar con alguien cuando empiezas a conocerlo.

—Pero hasta el momento no lo habíamos hecho —dijo él.

—¿Empezamos a ser sinceros ya? —dijo ella ladeando la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

Draco asintió. Y ella copió el movimiento.

—Está bien. Tienes razón en que hasta el momento habíamos conseguido trabajar juntos sin conocernos, pero tal vez el motivo fuera que no somos exactamente compatibles.

Draco estudió sus palabras sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento.

—Quizá fuera que no lo hubiéramos intentado nunca... hasta la noche de la reunión.

—Oh, sí y mira en qué situación nos ha puesto.

—Vale. No ha sido el mejor ejemplo —dijo sin variar su sonrisa—. Pero quizá nos resultara más fácil discutir todo el tiempo que tratar de hablar civilizadamente.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —dijo ella notando que el corazón se le aceleraba.

—¿No es eso lo que hace la mayoría de la gente? Ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—¿Tú los ocultas?

—Supongo que sí —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Prefieres eso a comprometerte con alguien?

Draco estudió sus palabras. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero tras meditarlo un momento llegó a la conclusión de que Hermione tenía razón. Perdido en la profundidad de los ojos de Hermione sintió la ya familiar sensación de arraigo hacia ella y se preguntó si su vida hasta ese momento no había sido demasiado solitaria. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento.

—¿Es eso un no? —dijo ella al verlo sacudir la cabeza.

—No. No es un no. Nunca había pensado en ello hasta ahora. Tienes razón.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione estaba empleando un tono de voz muy bajo y Draco dirigió su atención a sus ojos. La observó mientras ella trataba de ocultarlos tras la taza de té. Observó cómo aferraba la taza con sus pequeños dedos, y cómo el líquido descendía por su garganta, y finalmente se encontró con su mirada.

—Nunca pensé que eso fuera conmigo.

Hermione desvió la mirada una vez más inexplicablemente decepcionada con su respuesta. Al fin y al cabo ella ya lo sabía sin necesidad de haberlo preguntado. Trató de ocultar sus sentimientos tras una sonrisa.

—El eterno soltero, ¿eh?

—Algo así.

Hermione asintió y siguió sonriendo. Draco continuó mirándola, pero finalmente consiguió apartar la vista. Fue todo un logro teniendo en cuenta que estaba preciosa.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—Tú lo has dicho. Soy muy quisquillosa.

—¿Es por Ron? —preguntó Draco mirándola a los ojos.

—Entre otras cosas, sí.

—¿Te rompió el corazón?

Hermione frunció el ceño un momento mientras pensaba la respuesta, los ojos ocultos.

—Cuando amas a alguien lo suficiente para casarte con él, quieres que funcione. Crees que te amara tanto como tú tratas de amarlo. Creo que lo que me rompió el corazón fue el fracaso de nuestra relación.

Draco frunció el ceño interiormente. Se preguntaba si Hermione seguiría lamentando el fracaso de su matrimonio, si querría volver a intentarlo en caso de presentarse la oportunidad.

—¿Fue porque te gusta tener las situaciones bajo control y con aquélla no lo conseguiste?

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Draco? ¿Has tomado algún cursillo rápido de psicoanálisis barato?

—Quisquillosa —dijo él, los ojos grises fijos en ella.

Ella se limitó a observarlo con hostilidad.

—Tengo razón, ¿verdad? —Continuó Draco con voz serena inclinando su cuerpo hacia ella en un gesto de intimidad—. Por eso eres tan adusta y organizada en el trabajo y en tu apariencia de puertas para afuera. Te gusta tener el control porque sólo así te sientes segura.

Draco hizo una pausa en la que depositó la taza sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento.

—Pero aquí, dentro de tu casa, eres tú misma. Un poco caótica, más desorganizada, y tu aspecto es relajado, tierno, femenino. Cuando alguien traspasa la puerta de entrada es como si entrara dentro de ti. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Hermione notó que el corazón le latía con fuerza y tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Draco se acercó al sofá y se sentó junto a ella.

—Y ya que estamos siendo sinceros el uno con el otro, debo confesar que me gusta más esa Hermione, la que no lo tiene todo bajo control —añadió.

—¿Al contrario que la Hermione que perdió el control por completo la noche de la reunión? —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Draco extendió una mano hacia ella y le quitó la taza que depositó en la mesa, y se acercó aún más a ella.

—No —dijo con una voz puramente seductora—. Me gusta también esa Hermione.

Hermione contempló, hechizada, cómo le retiraba el cabello de las mejillas. Sintió que los párpados le pesaban.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Draco?

—No tengo la más mínima idea —dijo él tomando aire.

La tentación de inclinarse hacia él era tremenda. Sería muy fácil. Podía sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo a su lado, la fuerza que ocultaba. Sólo sería un momento.

Draco sintió el peso que se incrementaba en uno de los lados. Sin pensarlo ni luchar contra la sensación, extendió el brazo para acoger el delgado cuerpo de Hermione y la abrazó contra sí. Con la mano libre, le levantó la barbilla para poder ver sus ojos y perderse en la inmensidad azul.

Ella obedeció dócilmente pestañeando lentamente por la sorpresa. Draco notó un peso en el pecho. Se estaba metiendo en problemas.

—No pasa nada, Draco —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Su voz era suave, casi un susurro—. Sé que esto no significa nada para ti. Sólo necesito recostarme un segundo. Supongo que es un momento de debilidad. Pasará. No tienes que besarme ni nada de eso.

Draco sonrió en respuesta preguntándose si tan obvio habría resultado el miedo que lo había asaltado un momento antes.

—¿Seguimos siendo sinceros?

—Sí —dijo ella retirándole el rebelde flequillo de la frente.

A Malfoy le pareció increíble cómo aquel gesto tan maternal en un sentido podía ser muy sexy también. Le tomó la barbilla con una mano y dejó que su pulgar le acariciara la comisura de la boca.

—Lo cierto es, Granger, que quiero besarte.

Hermione puso un gesto de sorpresa aunque no dijo nada mientras él se inclinaba hacia ella. Draco vaciló un segundo en espera de una señal de protesta, pero en lugar de ello, Hermione adaptó sus labios al contacto y dejó escapar el aliento contenido. Draco sonrió y a continuación ladeó la cabeza para poder explorar a placer, lenta y suavemente. De forma muy distinta a la noche en la que habían hecho el amor muy apasionadamente. Le resultaba curioso que cada vez que la había besado había tenido la sensación de estar besando a personas diferentes. Era fascinante y muy sexy.

Hermione extendió una mano y le acarició el rostro con el pulgar. Draco seguía haciendo movimientos circulares con el suyo en la comisura de sus labios. Finalmente, Draco levantó la cabeza y miró el rostro encendido de Hermione sin dejar de acariciarle los labios hinchados. Tragó con dificultad antes de hablar.

—Ahora es cuando me dices que pare.

—Sí, porque no tiene sentido. No nos llevará a ninguna parte —dijo ella asintiendo.

—Tienes razón —dijo él rozándole con el pulgar la base del labio inferior.

Ella hizo lo mismo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos oscurecidos por el ardor.

—Los dos llevamos vidas diferentes.

—Cierto.

—Lo único que tenemos en común es este bebé —dijo ella ladeando la cabeza y acercándola al cuello de él.

—Sí.

—Y el trabajo —dijo ella.

—Así es —dijo él inclinándose de nuevo hacia ella.

—Sé que no te interesa un compromiso a largo plazo.

—Correcto —admitió él rozándole los labios—. Y a ti no te interesa una aventura conmigo porque odias perder el control. Tu vida ya es bastante complicada con Ron dentro de ella.

—Tal vez. Y contigo sí sería perder el control de verdad —dijo ella repitiendo el gesto de él.

Draco sintió que su cuerpo se endurecía al escuchar las palabras de Hermione. Estaba en un grave apuro. La trampa se estaba cerrando y estaba paralizado.

El beso se hizo más firme y ardoroso y la transformación no se hizo esperar. La otra Hermione apareció. Se acercó más a él y lo besó con premura, enredando su lengua con la de él.

Draco gimió. Un gran apuro.

En ese momento se oyó la puerta de entrada.

—Mamá, estoy en casa. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Está Draco aquí?

Los dos se separaron como dos adolescentes pillados in fraganti por sus padres. Draco la miró y sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Sabes? Un día de éstos no habrá nadie que nos interrumpa.

Hermione miró al cielo y suplicó silenciosamente que el sentido común entrara en su cabeza.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

ESTÁS preciosa.

Hermione sonrió a Pansy.

—Gracias. Tú también. Y ¿ves? Cuando quiero, puedo vestirme sola —dijo inclinándose hacia ella.

—Ya lo veo —dijo Pansy riéndose—. Pero, de verdad, estás radiante —Pansy sonrió y al momento entornó los ojos ligeramente—. Noto algo diferente. ¿Qué es?

Hermione tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para no llevarse la mano al vientre. Sabía que aún no se le notaba nada y mucho menos con el vestido de corte imperio que había elegido. Echó un vistazo a la sala en busca de la familiar cabeza de cabello claro.

—Está con Harry en la mesa del bufé libre —dijo Pansy sonriendo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó con el tono más inocente del que fue capaz.

Su cuñada no pudo evitar una gran carcajada.

—Tu cita.

—No es una cita —se apresuró a decir ella mirando a Pansy.

—Como quieras. Pero yo sólo digo que estabas buscando a Draco y está con Harry.

—Qué bien.

—¿Bien por Draco o por Harry?

—¿Te importa que no juguemos a esto ahora? —dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

Pansy se sintió mal en cuanto vio el gesto de cansancio en el rostro de Hermione. Extendió una mano y le dio un apretón cariñoso a Hermione en el brazo.

—Lo siento, Hermione. No quería enfadarte. Vivo con Harry, ¿recuerdas? Las bromas son una norma en casa. A veces lo olvido.

—No te preocupes —dijo ella mirando primero hacia la mesa y después a Pansy—. Supongo que estoy un poco sensible. Es una larga historia.

Pansy dudaba si seguir con la conversación, pero se lo pensó mejor. En su lugar, ambas echaron un vistazo a la sala. Al momento, Pansy no pudo más y rompió el silencio.

—¿Entonces Draco y tú sois amigos ahora?

Hermione pestañeó sorprendida mientras dejaba que la palabra «amigos» entrara en su subconsciente. No sabía a qué categoría pertenecía su relación.

—Podría decirse que estamos intentándolo.

Ambas volvieron a observar a la gente mientras la música de piano les llegaba desde el otro extremo de la sala.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Pansy.

Hermione contuvo el aliento y finalmente asintió.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez... ? —se detuvo mientras estudiaba el gesto tenso de su cuñada—. Bueno, es que a mí sí se me ha ocurrido que..., ya sabes...

—Vamos, Pansy, suéltalo —dijo Hermione apretando con fuerza el refresco que estaba bebiendo.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido que, tal vez, parte de tu rechazo hacia Draco es porque te recuerda a Ron?

De todas las muchas preguntas que habría esperado de su cuñada ésa era la última.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno —Pansy se había sonrojado violentamente—, tienes que admitir que se parecen. Los dos son altos, tienen el pelo claro y ambos se dan un aire juvenil. Me llama la atención que ésa pueda ser la razón de que seas tan dura con Draco. No es tan mal tipo cuando se lo conoce. Bueno, es cierto que cumple todos los requisitos del soltero empedernido. El tipo contra el que nos han advertido nuestros padres siempre. Pero tampoco sería el primero que abandonara su soltería cuando conoce a la mujer adecuada.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hemos pensado que debéis de haber dejado de lado vuestros prejuicios en vista de que ya parece que estáis empezando a llevaros mejor —concluyó Pansy sonrojándose aún más.

—¿Hemos?

—¿Qué hay entre Hermione y tú?

Draco casi se atragantó con un trozo de salchicha. Terreno peligroso aquella mesa de bufé. Dio un trago a su cerveza para pasar la comida y miró a su amigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Para empezar, la has invitado a la fiesta de aniversario de tus padres —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es una cita —dijo él tratando de mantener el gesto serio.

Hermione se lo había repetido al menos cinco veces en el coche camino de la fiesta. Había sido bastante insistente.

—Vale. ¿Sois amigos o algo así ahora? —dijo Harry mirándolo con suspicacia.

Draco pensó en ello. Según lo que él entendía por amigos su relación no era eso exactamente. Sobre todo cuando no podía resistir mucho tiempo a su lado sin querer tomarla en sus brazos y besarla.

—No es nada, Harry —dijo Draco tratando de no darle importancia aunque empezaba a sentir una ráfaga de calor bajo el cuello de la camisa—. Sólo hemos decidido conocernos un poco mejor.

—¿De veras? —dijo Harry levantando las cejas.

—Harry, ¿me estás preguntando si hay algo entre Hermione y yo?

—Como su único casi hermano comprenderás que quiera velar por sus intereses. Tal vez no hubiera sufrido tanto si lo hubiera hecho la última vez.

Draco frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amigo. No podía creer que se culpara por ello.

—Ella toma sus propias decisiones.

—Sí, es cierto —Draco sonrió con amargura—. Pero eso no quita que me duela verla sufrir o que trate de asegurarme de que no vuelvan a hacerle daño. Se llama preocupación por los demás, y lo haces cuando alguien significa algo para ti.

—Gracias por la aclaración —dijo Draco asintiendo con la cabeza—. Es evidente que no sé lo que es eso ya que nunca me ha importado nadie.

—No quise decir eso.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo él buscando con la mirada a Hermione en la sala—. Pues es lo que opina Hermione desde el momento en que me vio.

—Pansy y yo tenemos una teoría sobre eso.

—¿De veras? —contestó Draco mirando a los ojos a su amigo.

—Creemos que le recuerdas a Ron.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Draco alcanzando su vaso y girándose para marcharse. La mano de Harry lo detuvo—. Entonces según tú me parezco al hombre que abandonó a su mujer y a su hija para irse con otra. Me alegra saber que tu opinión sobre mí es casi tan buena como la de tu hermana.

—Eso no es lo que yo he dicho. No sabes toda la historia.

—¡Porque nadie me la ha contado!

Harry se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sentía un pinchazo de dolor por la información sobre Hermione que ya le había dado a Draco. Estaba seguro de que algo estaba pasando y la sola sensación le hacía mostrarse sobreprotector.

—No me corresponde a mí decírtelo. Tiene que hacerlo Hermione.

—Si ya piensa que soy como él no creo que vaya a confiarme el secreto, ¿no crees?

Le resultaba curioso cuánto le dolía la idea. Quería que confiara en él. A él le importaba.

—Ni siquiera creo que ella piense así y para que lo sepas, no creo que seas como él. Sólo te pareces físicamente un poco y estoy seguro de que eso fue lo primero que vio cuando te conoció.

Draco volvió a buscarla con la mirada. Simple. La primera vez que se vieron fue en una celebración familiar a la que Harry lo había invitado y allí estaba ella, en medio del salón, con la castaña melena suelta. Estaba muy hermosa, pero tenía un aire de insoportable tristeza en los ojos. Se sintió atraído hacia ella inmediatamente, pero cuando los presentaron ella lo miró como si fuera la encarnación del mismísimo diablo. Draco sintió el rechazo como un golpe físico y entonces comenzó su disgusto mutuo.

Harry contempló a su pensativo amigo y sonrió. Reconocía esa mirada muy bien. No hacía mucho que él mismo había sentido la misma confusión.

—¿Entonces voy a tener que mantener una charla contigo respecto a tus intenciones? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa, consciente de que su amigo se lo tomaría con el humor que él pretendía. Pero la mirada de Draco lo dejó completamente aturdido.

—Harry...

—Sólo estaba bromeando —lo interrumpió Harry con un gesto de la mano—. No te pongas tan serio. Me alegra que os llevéis mejor y no es asunto mío.

Draco levantó una ceja.

—No, de verdad —continuó Harry—. Sólo tendré que matarte si le haces daño, eso es todo.

Draco inspiró profundamente y miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos.

—Nunca le haría daño deliberadamente.

—Me parece bien.

—Tú debes de ser Hermione —y la mujer se fundió en un cálido abrazo con ella—. No puedo decirte cuántas ganas tenía de conocerte. Acabas de alegrarme el aniversario.

—¿En serio? —dijo Hermione.

A juzgar por la tonalidad gris de su mirada, aquella mujer debía de ser la madre de Draco. Pero no podía comprender su alborozo. Hermione miró por encima del hombro de la mujer hacia Draco que se abría paso entre la multitud en dirección a ellas con un gesto de pánico en los ojos.

—Eres preciosa —dijo la mujer mirándola de cerca—. Siempre supe que Draco terminaría con alguna mujer guapa. Y se ha tomado su tiempo.

En ese momento llegó Draco enrojecido y miró a ambas de hito en hito.

—Veo que os habéis conocido.

—No exactamente —dijo Hermione mirándolo consciente a medias de que Draco no estaba solo, sino que lo acompañaba Pansy—. Tu madre dice que le he alegrado el aniversario.

—¿De veras? —dijo él frunciendo el ceño confuso—. ¿Es eso cierto, mamá? —dijo mirando a su madre a continuación.

—Lo siento. Debería haberme presentado antes de abrazarte —se rió—. Muy típico de mí, pero es que tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

—Hermione... mi madre Narcissa. Madre... es obvio que ya conoces a Hermione.

—Sí, pero deberías habérmela presentado antes —dijo Narcissa tomando a su hijo del brazo—. Hola Harry. Hola Pansy.

Ambos saludaron al unísono mientras contemplaban la situación. Hermione sonrió con los dientes apretados. Narcissa apretó con alegría el brazo de su hijo.

—No puedo creer que hayas esperado hasta esta noche para contárnoslo. Si Bárbara no me lo hubiera contado todo hace unos días, ahora no lo sabría —continuó la mujer sonriendo con sincero cariño a Hermione—. De verdad, éste ha sido el mejor regalo. Nos alegramos mucho por vosotros.

De pronto todo cobró sentido para Draco. Miró a su madre lleno de angustia. Bárbara, la madre de Astoria. Asintió ligeramente. Eso es lo que pasaba por no haber ido a ver a su madre antes de la fiesta. Por haberlo pospuesto. Inspiró profundamente y miró a Hermione consciente de que estaba en un buen lío.

Sus ojos se encontraron. A pesar de su rostro sonriente, sabía que era hombre muerto. Pero esta vez no había sido culpa suya... del todo.

—Hermione. ..

—¿Me has traído a la fiesta como «regalo de aniversario»?

—¡No! —dijo él frunciendo el ceño—. Te he traído como mi...

La voz le tembló al ver tantas caras a su alrededor pendientes de él. Al demonio todo. La miró a los ojos antes de terminar la frase.

—Como mi pareja.

—Habíamos quedado que no era una cita —dijo ella sin aliento.

—Me has acompañado a la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres. Hemos venido juntos hasta aquí, pasaremos la velada juntos y después te llevaré a casa. Puede que hasta te dé un beso de despedida... si tienes suerte —sonrió y continuó a pesar de la sorpresa en los ojos de Hermione—. Que yo sepa eso es una cita.

Pansy y Harry comenzaron a sonreír también. Hermione iba a empezar a gruñir y la madre de Draco soltó el brazo de su hijo para ponerse del lado de Hermione.

—Siento mucho que Bárbara arruinara vuestra sorpresa.

—No es exactamente lo que crees —dijo Draco mirando a su madre—. Debería habértelo contado antes pero las cosas se han... —miró a Hermione durante una décima de segundo—, complicado.

—¿No le dijiste a tu madre que estábamos juntos?

Draco sacudió la cabeza, su voz sonó íntima.

—No.

—Lo que ocurrió fue que se encontró con la hija de mi mejor amiga esta semana.

—Ah —fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Hermione mirando perpleja a Narcissa.

Draco sabía que Hermione creía saber lo que ocurría, pero en realidad no tenía ni idea. Tendrían que decírselo a Harry y Pansy. Eso seguro, pero quería estar con Hermione y hacer frente común, no contarlo en medio de una pelea. Pero su madre no podía dejar de hablar.

—Creo que el hecho de que llevara un carro lleno de cosas para bebés lo traicionó.

El aire se volvió denso mientras todos los presentes mascaban la información. Draco cerró los ojos un momento. Cuando los abrió, los rostros de cada uno expresaban una emoción distinta. Su madre estaba como si hubiera llegado la Navidad; Pansy estaba boquiabierta; Harry a punto de explotar y Hermione...

Cuando la miró a los ojos se sintió hundido. Dio un paso en dirección a ella y ésta retrocedió, los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

—¿Estabas comprando cosas de bebés?

—Sólo un par de cosas...

—Media tienda, según tengo entendido —dijo su madre mirando con preocupación al grupo—. Pensé que era muy bonito. Nunca pensé que vería el día en que...

Draco escuchaba las palabras a lo lejos hasta que se apagaron por completo. Se acercó de nuevo a Hermione y extendió una mano.

—¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpido? —dijo ella entre dientes rechazando todo contacto con él.

—Hermione...

Harry se interpuso entre Hermione y él.

—Ahora no, Draco.

—Harry, déjame hablar con ella. Sólo será un minuto —dijo él viendo que Pansy se la llevaba de allí.

—Creo que has tenido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo —dijo Harry poniéndole la mano en el pecho a su amigo—. Para hablar con todos nosotros.

—Tengo que ver si está bien —dijo Draco retirando la mano.

—Nosotros lo comprobaremos.

—No, me... —Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué, Malfoy? —Harry lo hizo retroceder mientras le hablaba en voz baja—. ¿Te importa Hermione? ¿La amas? ¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? —preguntó su madre.

—Como te dije antes, madre, es muy complicado.

—He metido la pata, ¿verdad?

—No es culpa tuya —dijo Draco para tranquilizarla—. Debería haber arreglado esto mucho antes. Vuelve a la fiesta. Te lo explicaré todo mañana. Te lo prometo.

Los dos hombres la miraron con una sonrisa y esperaron a que se hubiera marchado. Entonces, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Harry.

—Esto es un desastre.

—Ya he dicho que debería haberlo arreglado antes.

—Sí, deberías.

—Te lo habríamos contado.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Yo te creo.

—Déjame hablar con ella, Harry.

—Cuando decidas lo que quieres, podrás hablar con ella —dijo Harry bloqueándole el paso—. Pero por ahora, será mejor que la dejes en paz —se inclinó hacia él—. No me obligues a pegarte.

—Esto es entre Hermione y yo.

—Debe haberlo sido, sí.

—No me mantendrás alejado de ella mucho tiempo.

—Hasta que no decidas lo que quieres y hasta que esa mirada de dolor desaparezca de sus ojos, removeré cielo y tierra si es necesario para evitar que la veas.

Draco retrocedió mirando a Harry a los ojos. —Tendrás que hacerlo, Potter.

—¿Y puedo preguntarte por qué?

Draco apretó la mandíbula sin dejar de mirar a Harry a los ojos. Este esperó pacientemente y finalmente metió las manos en los bolsillos con una amarga sonrisa en los labios.

—Eso es lo que pensaba.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que siento —las palabras de Draco estaban llenas de sentimiento. Pensó que en otras circunstancias Harry habría sido el primero con quien habría hablado—. Nadie lo sabe.

—Ni tú tampoco. Ése es tu problema —comenzó a andar pero miró sobre su hombro antes de alejarse—. Date tiempo, Draco. Tiene a su familia para que cuide de ella. Tómate un tiempo para pensar. Piénsalo seriamente.

Draco contempló a Harry alejarse y contempló la sala. Pensó en la razón por la que estaba allí. Una oleada de culpa lo invadió y fue a buscar a su madre. Aún podía tratar de arreglar algo. No quería ser el culpable de arruinarle la fiesta.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

CUANDO la puerta se abrió, Hermione se encontró con un Draco de aspecto cansado. Tragó con dificultad y una súbita sensación de calor invadió su traicionero cuerpo. Estaba realmente sexy.

Draco por su parte la miró con sus ojos grises y se pasó la mano por el flequillo que se disparó en todas direcciones.

—Eres tú.

Hermione asintió en silencio y contempló la camiseta gris que llevaba, los pantalones oscuros de hacer ejercicio y los pies descalzos. Se humedeció los labios y lo miró a los ojos.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Iba a ir a verte esta mañana.

—Habrías tenido que enfrentarte a Harry primero.

—Creía que después de una noche se habría calmado.

—No.

Draco miró el reloj y vio que sólo eran las siete y media.

—Demonios, Granger. ¿Te has caído de la cama? —dijo él retrocediendo un paso para dejarla entrar en la casa y cerró la puerta—. Debes de estar exhausta.

Hermione observó con curiosidad el interior del piso de Draco. Muy diferente de su casa. Un ejemplo más de lo diferentes que eran. Caminó sobre el suelo de tarima hasta llegar a unos ventanales que daban directamente sobre el río. Muy chic.

Draco la observó mientras ella estudiaba la casa. Sus intentos de mostrarse natural no rompieron la concentración de Hermione. No pudo evitar sentir una especie de aprensión.

—¿Quieres un té?

—No, gracias —dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza pasando la mano por el respaldo del sofá de cuero.

—¿Algo de comer?

—No, ya he vomitado esta mañana, así que será mejor que no tome nada —inspiró profundamente antes de hablar de nuevo—. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

—Claro.

Hermione miró con cautela a Draco que finalmente se sentó en el extremo del sofá más alejado de la silla en la que se había sentado ella.

—He estado toda la noche despierta, pensando.

—Yo también —dijo él con suavidad.

—Esto es un desastre —dijo ella con risa nerviosa—. Hablo en serio. Un verdadero desastre.

—Todo se arreglará.

—¿De veras? Pues yo creo que no será así si antes no sentamos algunas bases —respondió ella.

—¿Cuáles exactamente?

—No quiero que nadie más sepa que estoy embarazada —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos durante una décima de segundo—. Mi familia lo sabe y la tuya también. Eso es más que suficiente por el momento.

—Me parece bien.

—Y no puedes comprar más cosas para el bebé.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo él frunciendo el ceño—. He estado leyendo y me he enterado de todo lo que se necesita.

—¿Has estado leyendo? ¿En serio? —dijo ella mirándolo sorprendida.

—Sí, bueno. Me pareció lo más práctico. Tú ya has hecho esto antes pero yo no.

Los ojos miel de Hermione lo miraron detenidamente. Parecía que cada vez que se sentaban a hacerse confesiones, Draco hacía algo que merecía la pena realmente lo cual la obligaba a subirle puntos en la escala de virtudes. La pillaba siempre por sorpresa y si algo había aprendido de Draco Malfoy era que no debía dejar que la tomara por sorpresa.

—Tiene sentido —dijo finalmente sonriendo.

—Yo también lo pensé.

—¿Y qué has aprendido?

—Básicamente, que tienes necesidad de comer galletas saladas.

Hermione se rió de buena gana. El sonido tomó a Draco por sorpresa y la miró con una gran sonrisa. Los ojos de Hermione resplandecían de alegría. Era otra vez la «otra» Hermione.

De pronto, volvió a retirar la vista y se miró los pies pensando que en poco tiempo no podría vérselos. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Prométeme que no comprarás nada más para el bebé.

—Dime por qué —dijo él inclinándose hacia delante, su tono de voz serio.

—Porque da mala suerte.

—No quieres que compre nada por si ocurre algo y los regalos sólo serán un recordatorio de lo que habríamos perdido.

Sus palabras le hirieron el interior del pecho de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado. Hizo ademán de levantarse. Deseaba acercarse a ella y tomarla en brazos, como si haciéndolo pudiera tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse él también.

Pero Hermione fue más rápida. Se colocó frente a él utilizando un gran arcón de madera que había en el centro de la habitación como barrera protectora.

—Hay un montón de cosas que no comprendes y creo que deberías comprenderlo para no...

—Meter la pata continuamente.

—Algo así, sí —dijo ella mirándolo de refilón.

—De acuerdo. Te escucho —dijo él reclinándose en el sofá, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Tienes que comprender que no es necesario que te involucres en todo durante esta fase.

—¿Puedes decirme a qué te refieres con «todo»?

—Bueno —Hermione se detuvo un segundo y movió el brazo—. Todo. Mi vida, mi familia, Rose, ese tipo de cosas. No tiene sentido en este momento.

—Continúa —dijo él a quien no le estaba gustando nada el razonamiento de Hermione.

—Mira, lo cierto es que hay muchas probabilidades de que no llegue hasta el final —Hermione se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a caminar. Sin mirarlo era más fácil—. Y tienes que aceptarlo.

Draco tensó la mandíbula.

—Y si eso ocurriera, habrías estado perdiendo el tiempo y el esfuerzo al involucrarte en las vidas de personas a las que no tendrías necesidad de volver a ver —Hermione levantó la vista en dirección a él—. Al fin y al cabo, antes de esto no habías estado en nuestras vidas.

Draco la miró fijamente hasta que Hermione no pudo seguir manteniéndole la mirada y trató de relajar la tensión acumulada en el cuello. Empezaba a sentir dolor de cabeza.

—Es sólo —Hermione comenzó a andar de nuevo— que tienes que comprender que si te conviertes en parte de la vida de algunas de esas personas y luego pierdo el bebé, esas personas sufrirían cuando te marches.

—¿Quién, por ejemplo? —dijo él conteniendo el aliento.

—¡Rose, por ejemplo! Es obvio que le gustas —dijo apoyando una mano en la cadera.

Aunque lo cierto era que, tras pasar la noche en vela pensando, había llegado a la conclusión que no sólo lo echaría de menos su hija. Y no podía permitir que aquello siguiera su curso.

Draco miró alrededor un momento mientras pensaba y de pronto le preguntó algo a Hermione.

—Hermione, ¿te recuerdo a Ron?

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso? —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Parece ser la opinión generalizada entre tu familia y tengo que admitir que nos parecemos un poco físicamente.

—No, no os parecéis.

—¿De verdad? —dijo él alzando las cejas.

—Bueno, excepto en que sois altos los dos y tenéis el pelo claro. Pero no hay otro parecido.

—¿Ningún otro? —dijo él aunque no parecía creerla—. ¿Entonces tu odio hacia mí cuando nos conocimos no se debía a que te recordara a Ron?

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —dijo ella con tristeza.

—No lo sé —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella continuaba mirándolo fijamente negándose a admitir que pudiera haber algo de verdad en sus palabras. Lo cierto era que se parecía un poco en altura y constitución, pero ahí terminaba todo el parecido. Ahora lo sabía.

¿Pero habría sido ésa la razón de haberse mostrado tan poco receptiva a él cuando se conocieron? Tenía sentido. Lo había conocido cuando todavía estaba superando los errores que había cometido y sus sentimientos estaban aún dañados. Fue entonces cuando apareció aquel hombre tan atractivo que, de no haber existido su relación con Ron, habría sido el hombre en el que se habría fijado entre un millón. Se preguntaba si habría estado luchando contra la atracción hacia él durante todo ese tiempo.

—¿Sigues enamorada de él?

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Cobrar conciencia de que tal vez llevara tiempo luchando contra una atracción natural hacia Draco hizo que se pusiera a la defensiva.

—¿Y qué habría de importarte a ti si así fuera? No sería problema tuyo.

A Draco no le gustó nada la respuesta.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero no por ello iba a dejar de preguntar.

—Siempre que no quieras una respuesta —Hermione aún lo miraba fijamente, el corazón latiéndole desesperadamente. Como si fuera a confesarle a Draco lo que había empezado a darse cuenta de lo que sentía hacia él.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Ya le había contestado, pero eso no quería decir que él fuera a aceptarlo.

—Como quieras, Granger, pero que sepas —se puso de pie y frunció el ceño cuando avanzó hacia ella y ésta retrocedió—. Sé exactamente lo que pretendes con esto de sentar las bases y no estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo todo.

Hermione observó cómo se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

— ¿Qué pretendo?

—Estás haciendo lo de siempre: querer tener el control de todo, tenerlo todo perfectamente planeado, todo organizado.

—Es que pienso que hay que organizarse un poco —dijo ella siguiéndolo hacia la cocina—. Pero dime, tú que pareces saberlo todo, qué tendríamos que hacer en esta situación.

Draco que estaba preparando café, se dio la vuelta tan rápido que la tomó por sorpresa. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que Draco se dirigía hacia ella con determinación, los ojos fríos. Inmediatamente, Hermione empezó a retroceder, pero la encimera que separaba la cocina del salón la detuvo. Con un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo, arrinconada contra la barra, Draco se enfrentó a ella.

Hermione sintió la boca seca. Sintió cómo aquellos ojos verdes la observaban durante unos segundos que se le antojaron interminables. Y el corazón empezó a latirle desbocado. Ella había pensado en soltarle todo lo que tenía que decirle y salir corriendo. Pero Draco tenía, evidentemente, otros planes.

—¿Qué crees que haría yo, Hermione? —Preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Escuchar tus grandes planes, asentir y decir adiós? ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que te lleven a la sala de partos?

—Tal vez no tanto pero algo así. Tienes que admitir que es lo más lógico —dijo ella con voz temblorosa mientras trataba de no moverse demasiado para no rozar con su cuerpo el de él.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione asintió y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el fornido pecho de Draco. Tenía que respirar entrecortadamente para no rozarse con él. Draco, sin embargo, se acercó más aún y eso hizo que Hermione lo mirara a los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso? —continuó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—¿Tengo elección?

—No —dijo él arrugando los labios al principio y desplegándolos después en una sonrisa.

—Adelante.

—No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. No importa lo que ocurra. Ya te lo he dicho y hablaba en serio —su tono era tranquilo y su gesto de completa determinación—. Por mucho que lo intentes, no me iré. Porque este niño —retiró momentáneamente las manos de la encimera y las colocó a la altura de las caderas de Hermione de forma que sus pulgares se cerraron sobre su ombligo—, me da todo el derecho a estar aquí. Y no me importa lo que piensen los demás.

El labio inferior de Hermione tembló y cerró los ojos al exquisito latigazo de placer que sintió al notar su contacto. Precisamente lo que ella había querido evitar.

Draco continuó acariciando el vientre con los pulgares como un mantra para mantener al feto a salvo.

—Si pierdes a este hijo no serás tú la única que pierda algo. Yo también.

Se había pasado la mitad de la noche pensando en ello; en que aquel niño sería su familia, y lo mucho que se estaba acostumbrando a estar con Hermione y con Rose. Además Harry era su mejor amigo, o lo había sido. Parecía perfecto. Lo único que estropeaba el cuadro era que Hermione seguía queriendo a su ex.

Tomó aire antes de continuar hablando.

—Si perdemos al bebé, estaré contigo y lloraremos juntos. Y si no... —sonrió—. Si no, estaré en la sala de partos contigo mientras tú insultes y no dejes de pedir calmantes para el dolor.

Hermione notó que los ojos se le llenaban, una vez más, de lágrimas. Sonrió y pestañeó muy rápido para evitarlo.

—Siempre acabo llorando cuando estoy contigo. Lo odio.

—Es por las hormonas —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo has leído, ¿verdad?

—Seguro.

Hermione se sorbió la nariz, consciente de lo poco atractivo que resultaba aquel gesto.

—¿Es éste tu verdadero yo?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él pestañeando confuso.

—El hombre protector y atento. ¿Es ésa tu verdadera forma de ser o al contrario eres como el hombre con el que trabajo?

—¿Te refieres al atractivo dios del sexo a cuyos pies las mujeres caen rendidas continuamente? —preguntó él con los ojos relucientes de humor.

—Sin duda eres ése —dijo ella divertida por el tono jocoso de la situación.

—No —dijo él de pronto. Seguía sonriendo pero el tono de su voz había disminuido—. Creo que te refieres al soltero impenitente que no quiere ataduras.

—Ése es el hombre en quien estaba pensando, sí. ¿Cuál de los dos eres tú?

—Soy un hombre cansado por haber pasado la noche en vela y que no ha tomado café todavía —susurró él inclinándose aún más sobre ella.

—No eres un mal tipo, ¿sabes? Tu secreto ha quedado al descubierto —dijo ella mirándolo con ternura.

—No lo vayas diciendo por ahí.

—Lo intentaré.

—¿Entonces, te das por vencida? —dijo él levantando una ceja inquisitiva y le dedicó una de sus magníficas sonrisas.

Entre la noche de cavilaciones que había pasado y las confesiones que Draco acababa de hacerle, tuvo que admitir que probablemente hiciera mucho tiempo ya que se había dado por vencida. Tal vez desde la noche de la reunión. Desde el mismo momento en que empezó a hacer listas sobre él en su cabeza debería haberse dado cuenta de la atención que le prestaba. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que se estaba enamorando. Cada día más. Y, o mucho se equivocaba, o era el segundo error más grande de su vida.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, levantó los ojos hacia él y su revoltoso flequillo. Extendió la mano para colocárselo, pero Draco la sujetó entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—No me voy a ir a ningún sitio.

Hermione sabía que hablaba en serio. Estaría ahí durante el embarazo protegiéndola como sabía hacer muy bien, y conseguiría que se enamorara más y más de él, aunque él no sintiera lo mismo.

Tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y, aupándose, depositó un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios de Draco. Era una tregua. Ya se ocuparía ella de sus sentimientos. Draco no tenía la culpa. Estaba tratando de hacer lo más honrado y eso era más de lo que muchos hombres estarían dispuestos a hacer en sus circunstancias. Agradecía que fuera él.

—Gracias.

—De nada —dijo él devolviéndole el beso.

Resistiendo la tentación de quedarse allí besándola, Draco retrocedió liberándola de su prisión. Había ganado esa vez, pero las batallas se estaban haciendo más y más arriesgadas. Había un poco más que perder cada vez y cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Hermione y con su hija menos deseaba verse privado de su compañía.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

¿ESTÁS bien?

Hermione miró a Pansy.

—Tengo la sensación de haber sido arrastrada por una ola gigante pero aparte de eso estoy bien. A través de las ventanas abiertas se filtraba la risa de los dos y Pansy no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Rose se lleva muy bien con él, ¿no?

—Sí —contestó Hermione.

—¿Viene mucho por aquí?

—Bueno, ya sabes, sólo diariamente.

—¿De veras? —dijo Pansy mirando por encima del hombro con una ceja levantada.

—Sí —Hermione la miró desde la mesa.

Y la estaba volviendo loca no tanto porque pasara tanto tiempo en la casa sino porque la trataba como si fuera su «hermana embarazada». No tenía más que bostezar y al momento allí estaba Draco con una manta y una taza de leche caliente cuando eso era lo último que le apetecía.

Sentía que ya no era atractiva. Al menos durante un tiempo Malfoy parecía haberla contemplado como a una mujer atractiva sexualmente. En otro tiempo habría agradecido al cielo carecer de atractivo para Draco, pero no desde su redescubrimiento del hombre que era realmente. Y si ya no le resultaba atractiva, ¡qué sería cuando tuviera el tamaño de una ballena!

—Estoy impresionada.

—Sí.

—Bueno, tienes que admitir... —Pansy se giró—. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?DracoMalfoy, hombre de familia.

—No somos una familia —dijo Hermione mirando a su sonriente cuñada.

—¿No? Pues eso es precisamente lo que parecéis.

—Bueno, pues no es así.

Pansy miró a Hermione que miraba al vacío sonrió y en silencio mientras las risas continuaban filtrándose a través de la ventana.

—Vale, sea cual sea el acuerdo al que habéis llegado, ¿seguirá viniendo por aquí cuando nazca el bebé?

—¿Voy a tener que aguantar las mismas preguntas de todos los miembros de mi familia durante los próximos meses? —Hermione inspiró profundamente y miró a Pansy—. Porque tengo que decir que no me apetece nada tener que llamar a todos para daros una pequeña charla.

—Todos se preocupan por ti. Es lo que hacen las familias.

—Estoy bien. Si necesito ayuda, gritaré —dijo Hermione.

—¿De veras? —Pansy cruzó la habitación y sacó una silla paría sentarse con Hermione. Ladeó la cabeza mirándola con ojos inquisitivos—. Porque tienes tendencia a mostrar que tienes siempre el control de todo.

—Pues parece que no porque de ser así ahora no estaría en la posición en que estoy.

—¿Te refieres al embarazo o a estar enamorada de Draco?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Hermione abrió los ojos mucho por la sorpresa.

—Puede que me dedique a escribir historias de aventuras, pero desde luego reconozco un romance cuando lo veo. Desde tu llegada a la oficina, vuestra relación ha sido como bomba de relojería.

Hermione abrió la boca para discutir pero luego lo pensó mejor y la cerró. No era muy buena con esas cosas. Aunque pensándolo bien, no pasaría nada por confesar a Pansy en privado lo que iba admitiendo cada día.

—Pans, esto no puede salir de esta habitación...

—Claro que no. No le he contado a Harry lo que pienso y, créeme, me ha costado. Estoy muy acostumbrada a contárselo todo, pero no está de muy buen humor en este momento así que pensé que sería mejor no decir nada.

—¿Sabías que todo esto empezó la noche de la «transformación»?

—¿Lo vuestro? —dijo Pansy viendo cómo Hermione asentía y miraba hacia la ventana—. Se me había ocurrido, sí. ¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que soy una romántica. Ocurre cuando una persona es feliz. Quiere que todo el mundo lo sea.

—¿Y pensaste que juntar a dos personas que no se soportaban era un buen plan? —preguntó Hermione con una ceja levantada.

—He visto la forma en que lo miras a veces, en esos minúsculos momentos en los que bajas la guardia. Creo que disfrutabas cuando no te gustaba. Era una posición más segura para ti.

—¿Y qué me dices de Draco? —Hermione la miraba fijamente.

—Ah, sí. Draco.

—Sí, Draco —dijo Hermione ladeando la cabeza—. Ya sabes, el hombre que está en el jardín con mi hija. El padre de mi futuro bebé. El otro ingrediente en tu pequeña receta de la felicidad. Ese Draco.

—El sarcasmo es una forma de defensa.

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido que podría gustarle cuando no dejaba de mostrarse repelente todo el tiempo? No dejaba de hacer y decir cosas para molestarme.

—En respuesta a la forma en la que tú te comportabas en su presencia, supongo —razonó Pansy mientras la expresión de Hermione se volvía más y más incrédula—. No, hablo en serio. Sin quererlo, atizabas su interés. Por eso pensé que funcionaría. Porque nunca había visto a ninguna mujer que hubiera logrado su atención como tú lo has hecho. Tenía que significar algo.

—Cierto —asintió Hermione—. Que yo no le gustaba.

—Le gustaste, porque si no ahora no estarías embarazada.

Hermione se reclinó sobre la silla y se masajeó las sienes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

—Vamos, Herms, piensa en ello.

A Hermione le dolía cada vez más la cabeza.

—Él —continuó Pansy— que se caracteriza por su calma y su serenidad, siempre controlando la situación con las mujeres con las que salía. Y sin embargo, sesenta segundos en la misma habitación que tú le bastaban para volverse loco.

—Se llama odio.

—Tesoro —sonrió Pansy—, yo creo que es más bien frustración.

—Y si soy una diosa como sugieres ¿cómo es que ahora me trata como si fuera su querida hermanita?

—Ah.

—Exacto. Ah.

—No quise decir «Ah. Estaba equivocada», sino «Ah, ¿Quién es ahora la frustrada?»

Hermione miró a su cuñada con ferocidad.

—Porque lo estás, ¿no? —Pansy volvió a sonreír—. No necesito que me lo expliques. Harry no podía ponerme un dedo encima durante las primeras seis semanas. Fue un gesto muy dulce durante las dos primeras, pero después... Ahora ya estamos bien —se inclinó y susurró esto último—. En fin, creo que deberías intentar seducirlo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Seducirlo —Pansy se reclinó sobre la silla—. Apuesto a que eres capaz de hacerlo. A los hombres les encanta sentirse seducidos por sus mujeres embarazadas. Yo creo que les parece todo muy sexy. Potencia su ego.

Hermione pestañeó sorprendida mientras buscaba las palabras.

—Creo que has pasado demasiado tiempo con tu amiga Laura.

Pansy se río. No había nada sagrado para Laura. Tenía una manera muy especial de ver el mundo.

—¿Sabías que Harry le preparó a Draco una cita con ella una vez? —preguntó Pansy entonces.

—No lo sabía —contestó Hermione sintiendo un repentino ataque de celos—. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Mucho antes de que nosotros nos casáramos. Digamos que no funcionó.

—¿Y no te parecía que hacían la mejor pareja del mundo?

—Vamos, Hermione —Pansy se inclinó hacia delante y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo—. No puede ser tan malo. Todavía está aquí.

Así era. Pero sólo su cuerpo estaba allí, no su alma y su corazón. Hermione suspiró con tristeza.

—Sólo está aquí por el bebé, no por mí.

—Creo que te equivocas.

—No. Si sintiera algo, me lo habría hecho saber —dijo Hermione con una débil sonrisa—. No tiene pelos en la lengua precisamente.

—Tal vez crea que tú no sientes lo mismo por él.

—¿Me estás diciendo que podría sentirse inseguro?

—O asustado porque no quiere hacer el ridículo. A muchos hombres les pasa.

—A éste no.

—¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

—Claro que no —se río Hermione—. No voy a añadir mi nombre a su larga lista de conquistas.

—Sois tal para cual —dijo Pansy sacudiendo la cabeza y se puso en pie—. Pues uno de los dos tendrá que lanzarse —se inclinó sobre su cuñada y le dio un beso—. Sería una pena dejar escapar la oportunidad.

Hermione pestañeó mientras daba vueltas a las palabras de Pansy. Finalmente desechó la idea. Draco Malfoy, el hombre que se consideraba el último de la estirpe de los solteros, no podía estar enamorado de ella. Simplemente no sabía lo que quería.

Draco quería a Hermione.

La idea se le había revelado tan repentinamente que no se dio cuenta hasta que regresó a su apartamento vacío después de haber estado dos semanas con Hermione.

Su mente le decía que tenía que haber una razón por la que deseara tener una familia en ese momento cuando hasta la fecha no había sentido tal necesidad. La respuesta la había encontrado una noche mientras observaba a Hermione que le leía a Rose en la cama. Estaba sentada junto a su hija, el pelo suelto cayéndole sobre los hombros y la piel reluciente. Draco le guiñó un ojo a Rose desde la puerta y Hermione levantó la vista y le sonrió. Entonces, lo supo.

Pero no sabía si acercarse a Hermione y confesarle lo que sentía. Lo único que hizo fue quedarse en la puerta, con un nudo en la garganta, y devolverle la sonrisa. A continuación, se alejó por el pasillo.

¡La escena habría conducido a un final feliz si no fuera porque el objeto de sus desvelos estaba enamorada de otro!

En la oscuridad de su dormitorio, golpeó la almohada y se dio la vuelta en la solitaria cama. Necesitaba un plan. Después de todo, él era Draco Malfoy, un conquistador. Tenía que conseguir que Hermione lo mirara con otros ojos, que lo viera como un hombre responsable que estaba allí por ella y no sólo por el bebé. Demostrarle que podría cuidar de ella y que formaban un buen equipo no sólo dentro de la oficina. Sus personalidades bien diferenciabas se complementaban a la perfección.

Lo que más le corroía el alma era pensar que Granger pudiera seguir teniendo esperanzas sobre un tipo como Ron cuando él, Draco, era un tipo estupendo. Tendría que convencerla de que ya no era un soltero empedernido, y de que podía ser un buen marido y padre. Aquello significaba que tendría que conseguir que Granger viera que la trataba con respeto y que no trataba de saltar sobre ella a la mínima oportunidad, por mucho que lo estuviera deseando.

Podría hacerlo. Pasó a paso.

—¿Dónde está tu coche? —preguntó Hermione mirando por la ventana consciente de que a Draco iba a darle un ataque.

—¿Eh? —dijo él poniendo cara de sorpresa.

—Tu coche —dijo ella señalando hacia la entrada de la casa donde había un coche familiar aparcado—. ¿Dónde está?

—Ése es mi coche —dijo él poniéndole una mano en la espalda y acompañándola hacia el vehículo.

—¿Has cambiado tu deportivo por eso? —dijo ella parándose en seco.

—Sí. ¿A qué viene tanto jaleo? Lo he cambiado por algo más práctico. No veo qué hay de extraño en ello.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tú un hombre práctico?

—Es la edad.

—Será mejor que no lo hayas hecho por el bebé —dijo ella.

—¿Nacerá sabiendo conducir? —sonrió—. ¡Vaya! Siempre imaginé que mis hijos tendrían talento pero eso es demasiado.

—Hablo en serio.

—Lo he comprado para mí —dijo él abriendo la puerta para que Hermione entrara y después se inclinó sobre ella para abrocharle el cinturón. Draco sonrió, su rostro a escasos centímetros de ella—. Aunque tienes que admitir que iba a resultar difícil meter una silla de bebé en un deportivo.

—Es posible —dijo ella tras recuperar el equilibrio.

Estar tan cerca de él, oler su cuerpo perfumado, era realmente vertiginoso.

—Odias que tenga razón —dijo él desplegando su encantadora sonrisa.

—Sigo pensando que rompe la norma de no comprar nada para el bebé —dijo ella mientras él rodeaba el coche para entrar por la puerta del conductor.

—Cariño, esta «cosa» tiene motor turbo, interior tapizado en cuero y todos los avances eléctricos —dijo mientras pasaba la mano por el volante—. Este coche respira testosterona, no te preocupes.

Hermione se río de buena gana. Al oír la risa, los ojos grises de Adam relucían. Giró la cabeza mientras daba marcha atrás.

—Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

—¿Reírme porque eres un idiota?

—Reír en general.

—¿Sugieres que no lo hago?

—No. Sólo creo que no lo haces lo suficiente. Alguien me dijo una vez que una madre feliz tendrá un hijo feliz.

—Soy feliz, Malfoy y lo seré más cuando la doctora nos diga que todo va bien —dijo ella evitando mirarlo.

No podía olvidar que Draco lo hacía todo por el bebé.

—Lo dirá. Te lo garantizo —dijo él extendiendo el brazo hacia la derecha y tomando una de las heladas manos que Hermione llevaba sobre el regazo.

—Estás muy seguro de todo, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo él sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

—¿Absolutamente de todo?

—Así es.

—¿Nada te hace dudar?

—No —dijo él cuidando de que no notara que mentía.

Estaba sentado al lado de la persona que más le estaba haciendo dudar en toda su vida, pero ella no tenía que saberlo... aún.

Hermione tomó aire en silencio mientras lo observaba. ¿Cómo podría decir Tara que aquel hombre estaba enamorado de ella? Estaba tan seguro de todo que si estuviera enamorado de ella ya lo estaría preparando todo para recorrer el pasillo nupcial.

—No lo veo.

—Está ahí, mira —dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

Draco se acercó más a la pantalla y miró fijamente.

—No. Definitivamente, tienes que tener los ojos entrenados para verlo —dijo él frunciendo el ceño—. Supongo que esto me convierte en un desastre como padre.

Hermione se dio cuenta de la tristeza en los ojos de Draco. Parecía realmente preocupado. Se sorprendió. Entonces, Ella se incorporó un poco y le tomó la mano.

—No seas tonto. Mira —y le dirigió el dedo hacia el monitor con el que siguió el perfil del cuerpo del feto—. Eso es la cabeza, el cuerpo, las piernas y un brazo.

Draco observaba fascinado y a continuación observó la sonrisa serena de Hermione.

—Gracias —dijo Draco llevándose la palma de la mano de Hermione a los labios y dándole un beso.

Hermione sintió un agudo pinchazo en el corazón. Tragó con dificultad el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Mucha gente no lo ve la primera vez —consiguió decir a pesar de la emoción.

—Quiero que tengamos ese bebé —Draco no le soltó la mano—. No tenías que pasar por esto, pero lo has hecho. Sólo quería que supieras que me alegro.

—¿De veras? —dijo ella pestañeando sorprendida.

—Sí.

—¿No haces todo esto por obligación, Malfoy? —Hermione se permitió una pequeña duda—. Porque entendería si decidieras que no quieres seguir prestándome toda esa atención y cuidados. Podrías simplemente acompañarme a las revisiones médicas y después del parto ya buscaríamos una solución adecuada para los dos.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Draco frunció el ceño.

—Es decisión tuya —dijo ella desviando la mirada.

—¿Quieres decir que no te sirvo de ninguna ayuda?

—No. No estoy diciendo eso.

—¿Acaso soy un estorbo para ti?

—¿Qué? —dijo ella mirándolo de nuevo.

—Tal vez mi presencia en tu casa esté afectando al número de visitas de Ron.

Hermione levantó una ceja. No podía comprender por qué no iba a ir Ron a visitar a Rose aunque estuviera él.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, Malfoy, pero te aseguro que tu presencia no hará que Ron deje de visitar a su hija. Ha estado fuera. Pero irá a ver a Rose el día de su cumpleaños.

—Estupendo —dijo Draco asintiendo y mirando sus manos unidas.

Hermione no podía comprender la actitud de Draco. Cuando éste retiró la vista, pudo notar que estaba preocupado.

—Me alegra que estés aquí.

—¿De veras? —los ojos de Draco volvieron a brillar.

—Y no te preocupes —dijo a continuación retirando la mano—. Eres de gran ayuda. Y a Rose le gustas. Lo único que digo es que si quieres tener un día o dos para ti para hacer tu vida, me parece bien. Draco sonrió ampliamente. Granger se alegraba de tenerlo cerca. Sin peros. Y el truco del coche había funcionado. Su plan estaba yendo bien. El siguiente paso sería demostrar que era mejor que Weasley.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba verlo tan sereno mientras ella perdía el control cada día más.

—Tal vez sea una sorpresa.

Su tono suave la dejó sin palabras un momento.

—¿Una sorpresa para mí?

—En cierta forma, sí.

—Odio las sorpresas.

—Porque no las controlas —dijo él con una sonrisa llameante disponiéndose a escribir la dirección en el sobre.

—Te odio.

—No, no me odias.

Hermione dejó escapar una risa sarcástica mientras gesticulaba con las muestras de tejido que estaba revisando.

—En este momento te aseguro que sí.

Draco se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de ella. Sentándose en el borde, le sonrió mientras señalaba un tono rojizo oscuro.

—Ésta: Y no, no me odias. En lo más profundo de tu alma sabes que nos mantenemos alerta sobre el otro y por eso no nos aburrimos nunca.

—¿Qué pasa? —Hermione desechó la muestra que había señalado Draco a pesar de que también había sido su elección antes de que él dijera nada—. ¿Te parece que mi vida no está lo suficientemente ocupada?

Draco vio que Hermione optaba por una muestra de tono dorado y sacudiendo la cabeza volvió a sacar la rojiza.

—¿Preferirías que fuera un tipo aburrido como uno de esos directores de banco cuyos movimientos fueran perfectamente previsibles?

En otro momento de su vida lo habría preferido pero ya no era así. En ese momento, le gustaba su imprevisibilidad, pero sólo cuando podía imaginar lo que se proponía. Es decir, cuando controlaba la situación.

No. Hacía tiempo que no era controlar la situación lo que necesitaba sino saber cómo funcionaba la mente de Draco. Necesitaba saber que no iba a gastar una broma que la hiciera llorar, o peor aún perderlo y verse obligada a confesarle que lo amaba. Porque cada vez que Draco se mostraba considerado con ella las palabras parecían a punto de salir de sus labios.

—Preferiría que no fueras silbando por ahí y que me consultaras antes de dar ninguna sorpresa.

Draco torció el gesto. Levantó la muestra de color rojo y la estudió minuciosamente antes de mirarla fijamente.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—¿Te importa lo que yo piense?

Draco no hizo caso al tono sarcástico y colocó la muestra sobre el hombro de Hermione.

—Sí, me importa —dijo Draco mientras pasaba el dorso de la mano sobre la tela y capturaba un rizo entre los dedos pulgar e índice y lo retiraba hacia atrás. Hermione contuvo el aliento. El tono de Draco se tornó seductor—. Pero no te diré cuál es la sorpresa.

Hermione observó hechizada su amplia sonrisa mientras se levantaba y tomaba el sobre. Después se puso el abrigo y cuando estaba casi en la puerta se dio la vuelta y la miró.

—Ese color, y lo sabes. Tal vez algún día dejes de discutir conmigo —le guiñó un ojo—. Los dos sabemos el buen equipo que formamos cuando no discutimos.

Draco estaba nervioso. Levantó la vista por encima de su coche y observó los demás coches aparcados en la puerta. Pero podía con ello. Podía enfrentarse a todas aquellas personas que probablemente preferirían verlo muerto. Un ruido en la parte trasera del coche lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La «sorpresa» se estaba poniendo nerviosa también.

—¿Por qué ha venido Malfoy?

Hermione pestañeó sorprendida ante el tono de Harry.

—Porque ha sido invitado.

—Es un asunto familiar.

—No, es el cumpleaños de Rose, y ella lo invitó. Y de todas formas... —esperó a que Harry la mirara a los ojos—, no puedes seguir odiándolo. Es tu amigo y técnicamente es ahora un miembro de la familia en cierta manera.

Harry pareció considerar las palabras con calma antes de contestar.

—¿Tenéis algún tipo de relación en este momento?

—Algo así. Pero no es lo que piensas.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera así?

—No es asunto tuyo pero te diré algo, Harry —Hermione lo miró—. Puedes seguir pensando que ha sido el conquistador que ha dejado embarazada a tu inocente hermanita después de una noche, pero son necesarias dos personas para que ocurra algo así.

—¿Me estás diciendo que querías quedarte embarazada?

—No —suspiró—. Lo que digo es que no ocurrió en contra de mi voluntad. Lo que ocurrió fue mutuo. Yo soy tan culpable como él y no tiene sentido que sigas culpándolo sólo a él.

Harry abrió la boca, pero lo pensó mejor y volvió a cerrarla.

—No es propio de ti salir en su defensa. Creía que pensabas que era basura.

—Obviamente no es así, Harry, o no estaría ahora embarazada. Además, ahora lo conozco mejor y tienes ciertas virtudes —sonrió a su hermano que la observaba con suspicacia—. Si lo fuera, no habría estado a mi lado todo este tiempo. No habría tenido que ver a este niño siquiera si no lo hubiera querido. Draco es un hombre decente.

Harry extendió los brazos y abrazó a Hermione.

—Lo sé. De hecho, lo sabía antes que tú.

—Pero últimamente lo habías olvidado —dijo ella—. Y te echa de menos.

—¿Te lo ha dicho él? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no —dijo ella sonriéndole a su vez—. Pero si volviera a pasar tiempo contigo no estaría todo el rato conmigo volviéndome loca.

—¿Quieres deshacerte de él?

—Algún día que otro —dijo ella ocultando la vista.

Harry continuó abrazándola.

—Te importa mucho, ¿verdad?

Hermione sabía que era una afirmación más que una pregunta y se limitó a asentir entre sus brazos.

Harry asintió. Era lo que se imaginaba. Inspiró profundamente y despegó el rostro de su hermana de su pecho.

—De todas formas, tendré que pegarle.

—¿Por qué?

—Es cosa de hombres —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy chapado a la antigua. Pero como somos amigos y me importáis los dos, sólo le daré un puñetazo.

—Probablemente sea lo único que te deje hacer.

A Rose le encantó su regalo sorpresa. Chilló de alegría cuando Draco le entregó la correa.

—¿Es para mí? ¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad es para ti. Feliz cumpleaños —dijo Draco con el rostro iluminado.

Rose abrazó a su Labrador.

—La quiero.

—Es chico.

Entonces se levantó y le echó los brazos alrededor de la cintura a Draco.

—Y te quiero a ti. Eres el mejor.

Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta por la emoción cuando se inclinó para abrazar a la hija de Hermione.

Su intención era demostrar a todos que había pensado mucho para hacerle un buen regalo, pero no creyó que las sencillas palabras de amor de la niña significarían tanto. El perro les dio un lametazo y Rose empezó a reírse.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—BJ. No ha sido idea mía. El nombre ya lo tenía.

—Me gusta.

—A mí también.

Observó mientras la niña echaba a correr con el perro negro brincando a su lado. Respirando hondo, echó a andar hacia el grupo de gente que ya lo miraba mientras hacían comentarios. Pansy se separó del grupo y lo tomó del brazo.

—Hola. Bonito regalo.

—Me gustó —dijo él sonriendo.

—Y a Rose también.

Draco se moría de ganas de ver a Hermione y después de los saludos y las presentaciones de rigor respaldado por Pansy, consiguió acercarse a la cocina.

—Hola.

Hermione lo miró desde el fregadero.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en venir a verme.

—Tu familia no quería dejarme en paz. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy su tema de conversación favorito.

—Lo sé —contestó ella mientras troceaba la lechuga con excesiva ira.

—¿Y qué te ha hecho esa pobre lechuga?

—Desde luego no ha venido aquí con un perro para mi hija.

—¿Te ha molestado? —dijo él apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—No tanto como a Ron —se giró y apoyando una cadera sobre el fregadero, lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. No deberías haberlo hecho, Malfoy. Hoy no. Has dejado en ridículo a su padre.

—No trataba de competir. Pensé que a Rose le gustaría —dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De veras? ¿Y no se te ocurrió que tu regalo sería mejor que el suyo?

Draco sí había estado tratando de hacerle ver a Hermione que era mejor que Ron, pero respecto al regalo de Rose, lo único que quería era demostrar que era una persona detallista. Un gran tipo de hecho. Claro que haber conseguido poner de mal humor a Ron era un extra muy agradable.

—¿Qué le ha regalado?

—Ese no es el caso —dijo Hermione sonrojándose.

—Venga, ¿qué le ha regalado que ha quedado en ridículo después de ver mi regalo?

—Le ha dado dinero —dijo Hermione tras un largo silencio.

—¿Dinero? No me puedo creer que le ha haya regalado eso. Granger, ¡yo habría quedado por encima de él aunque sólo le hubiera traído una bolsa de golosinas!

—Pero no lo has hecho. Le has regalado un perro. Un amigo para toda la vida. ¿Cómo se supone que puede parecer un buen padre si tiene que competir con alguien tan... detallista?

Draco entró en la cocina, furioso. ¿Cómo demonios podía seguir enamorada de un cretino como Weasley?

—Para empezar, podría tratar de hablar más con su hija y conocer sus gustos. Eso es lo que yo he hecho. Por lo que me ha dicho, siempre ha querido un perro.

—Bueno, él no es como tú.

—En eso tienes toda la razón —dijo él deteniéndose justo delante de ella—. Y cuanto antes te des cuenta, mejor.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero guardó silencio cuando él le tomó el rostro entre sus grandes manos y la besó. Estaba furiosa con él y por eso intentó luchar pero fue un intento débil en realidad. Lo cierto era que llevaba semanas deseando que volviera a besarla. Un minuto fue suficiente para que su cuerpo se amoldara automáticamente al de él. Por fin.

El beso pasó de ser un castigo a algo mucho más tierno en el momento que Draco notó que Hermione acoplaba su cuerpo al suyo. Con un gemido, bajó las manos y la abrazó por la cintura. Por fin. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo mantenerse alejado de ese precioso cuerpo. Pero acababa de decidir que si ella sola no se daba cuenta de que él era mejor que su ex tendría que demostrárselo.

Draco levantó la cabeza y la contempló. Hermione lo miró embelesada y tardó un poco en contestar.

—Que me hayas besado no lo arregla.

Draco la soltó entonces y retrocedió, la mandíbula tensa.

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Pedirle disculpas?

—Tal vez deberías. Le has quitado algo.

—¿Y eso te importa? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione estudió el rostro confuso de Draco y asintió bajando la mirada al tiempo.

—No puedo evitarlo, Draco. Él es su padre. Se supone que él tiene que poner en el rostro de Rose la sonrisa que tú has logrado hace un rato. Yo no soy quién para privar a ninguno de los dos. Y hoy, tú lo has hecho.

—Te lo debía —dijo Harry dándole un puñetazo.

—No voy a librarme de ninguno de vosotros, ¿verdad? —dijo Draco tocándose el labio sangrante con el dorso de la mano.

—Tranquilo, colega. No quiero pelear contigo. Te lo debía por no habérmelo contado.

— ¿Entonces era por eso? —dijo Draco que había estado esperándolo desde que desvelaran el secreto.

Draco había decidido salir a dar una vuelta por la parte trasera del jardín para reconsiderar su táctica tras darse cuenta de que Granger seguía enamorada de su ex. Pero no tenía ninguna intención de abandonar.

—Sí, a menos que hayas hecho alguna otra cosa por la que deba pegarte —dijo Harry levantando una ceja.

—No, a no ser que también a ti te haya molestado lo del perro.

—¿El perro?

—No importa —dijo Draco haciendo un gesto de resignación con la mano—. Supongo que lo merecía.

—Sí. Deberías habérmelo contado en vez de dejar que me enterara de la forma que lo hice. Creía que éramos amigos.

—Lo éramos —dijo Draco mientras buscaba un pañuelo en el bolsillo—. Lo somos. Y tienes razón. Debería habértelo contado y lo habría hecho pero las cosas se complicaron mucho. Siguen siéndolo. Ya no tengo el control de mi vida. Lo siento.

—¿Habéis vuelto a pelearos?

—Algo así, sí.

—Supongo que por el perro.

—Al parecer he dejado a Weasley como un mal padre al regalarle a Rose lo que más deseaba en vez de darle un sobre con dinero. Es evidente que no puedo ganarle, haga lo que haga.

—Ron no necesita a nadie para parecer mal padre. Ya lo hace muy bien él solito.

—Pues parece que Granger no piensa lo mismo.

—Hermione hace todo lo que puede para que se comporte como un buen padre. Eso es todo. ¿Sabes que Ron es alérgico a los perros?

Draco torció el gesto y puso una mueca de dolor por el labio partido. Miró a Harry de soslayo.

—Puede que Rose me haya dicho algo.

—Ése es mi chico.

Harry dejó a Draco unos minutos para pensar.

—¿Y estás aquí lloriqueando porque mi hermana te ha echado la bronca por un perro?

—No estoy lloriqueando. Estoy reconsiderando mi táctica.

—Haces que tratar con mi hermana parezca una campaña militar.

—Probablemente lo es la mayoría de las veces.

Harry estudió a su amigo durante un momento y entonces le hizo la gran pregunta.

—¿Y tienes idea del por qué?

—Lo he comprendido, sí —dijo Draco inspirando profundamente.

—A veces necesitas tiempo para darte cuenta. Yo todavía lo recuerdo.

—Al menos Pansy no seguía enamorada de su ex marido.

—¿Crees que Hermione sigue enamorada de Ron? —preguntó Jack sorprendido.

—Sí. No me digas que no es así.

—Pues te lo digo. Hermione no está enamorada de Ron.

—¿Entonces por qué se ha puesto así por el maldito perro?

—Probablemente por lo sencillo que te resulta dejar a la vista los errores de Ron delante de Rose. Hermione sólo quiere proteger a su hija de eso precisamente. No quiere que vea que su padre es un cretino —Harry sonrió a su amigo—. Tú eres un hombre que piensa en los demás. Piensa en las necesidades de los demás y busca la mejor manera de conseguirlo. Por eso eres tan bueno en nuestro negocio. No es extraño que lo seas en tu vida personal también. ¿Has intentando preguntarle por sus sentimientos?

—No.

— ¿Y confesarle los tuyos?

_Bueno chicas ya solo falta un capitulo para termina esta historia, espero que la disfrutaran tanto como yo la intención de adaptarla era compartirla con ustedes._

_Me preguntaron de que libro se basaba y no es un libro como tal más bien una de esas novelas románticas que venden para los viajes en bus. Admito que son mi gusto culposo y tengo muchas._

_Tengo pensado adaptar otra que también es mi favorita antes de regresar al trabajo después delas vacaciones si están de acuerdo me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber, Nos leemo._


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

¿POR QUÉ no podría haber conocido a Draco antes que a Ron?

Después del fracaso de su matrimonio, había intentado que cada año en el cumpleaños de Rose y en Navidad Ron pareciera el tipo de padre que una niña se merecía. Quería que su pequeña no tuviera que sufrir lo que ella había sufrido con su madre. ¡Mientras que Draco sería un padre estupendo! Hermione observaba cómo Rose y sus amigos lanzaban un palo a BJ que iba tras él obedientemente una y otra vez sin perder el gesto que se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

—Tendrá que irse.

Hermione inspiró profundamente.

—¿El perro o tu hija?

—Lo sabes perfectamente.

—Sí y por eso te digo que no irá a ninguna parte. No tienes más que mirar la cara de Rose para comprobar que está feliz. Debería haberle comprado uno hace años.

Ron avanzó hacia ella interponiéndose entre la ventana y ella.

—Sabes que soy alérgico así que tendrá que irse.

—Y yo sé que ya no vives aquí así que no es asunto tuyo.

Ron la miró atónito y ella le dedicó la más pequeña de sus sonrisas.

—Apuesto a que te sorprende ver que puedo defender lo mío —continuó Hermione—. He intentado ser amable contigo por Rose. Te he cubierto todas las veces que la has decepcionado porque estabas demasiado ocupado o simplemente no te acordabas de ella. Pero eres un pésimo padre y fuiste un pésimo marido y eso no puedo arreglarlo. Y créeme, lo he intentado. No tienes la capacidad pero supongo que no es culpa tuya.

—Tal vez podría haber sido mejor marido si tú hubieras sido mejor esposa.

—No tienes derecho a decirme eso. Sabes que no es cierto. Lo intenté mucho antes de que tomaras la decisión de abandonarnos.

—Tal vez me habría quedado si no te hubieras obsesionado con tener otro hijo.

pestañeó varias veces. Su tiempo de reacción había disminuido. Estaba exhausta. Exhausta tras años de luchar contra la corriente. Hasta sentía un poco de fiebre.

—No, y eso demuestra lo poco me conoces. Intenté ser una buena esposa, paciente y valiente. Sólo quería una familia y lloré por los hijos que perdí. Supongo que simplemente elegí al hombre equivocado.

—Y supongo que piensas que ahora has elegido al adecuado.

—Sí, eso es lo que pienso.

—Me alegro de oírlo.

Hermione se giró de pronto al oír la voz familiar y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco que sonreía con dulzura.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Desde que dijiste que el perro se quedaba.

—Los cotillas nunca oyen nada bueno —dijo Ron.

—¿Sabes? Yo también lo creía —contestó Draco acercándose a Hermione y entrelazando los dedos con los de ella—. Sólo para que lo sepas: creo que voy a tener que pegar a este tipo —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Te demandaría —dijo ella.

—Merecerá la pena.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio?

—¿Esto? —dijo tocándose el labio lastimado—. No es nada. Harry me pegó.

Hermione soltó la mano de Draco y sacando una silla de la mesa de la cocina se sentó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione asintió.

—¡Qué tierno! Veo que formáis una familia —dijo Ron con desprecio.

Draco se inclinó para mirarla más de cerca. Estaba muy acalorada. Le palpó la frente y estaba caliente.

—Cariño, ¿estás enferma?

—Estoy bien.

—Ya veremos lo que quedará de vuestra familia cuando pierda al bebé. Porque lo va a perder, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—Un momento, tesoro —dijo mirando a los ojos aterrados de Hermione.

Ella vio cómo Draco se giraba y empujaba a Ron contra la pared.

—No voy a pegarte aquí porque es el cumpleaños de tu hija y sería muy violento tener que explicarle por qué su papá salía en una ambulancia.

—Draco —dijo Hermione.

—No tengo ni idea de por qué sientes la necesidad de comportarte así —continuó Draco ignorando la voz de Hermione—. Tal vez te sientas culpable por no conocer a tu hija lo suficiente para saber lo que más quería como regalo. Tal vez sea porque no estuviste allí cuando tu mujer te necesitaba. Pero cualquiera que sea el motivo que crees que te permite hablarle como lo haces será mejor que lo olvides.

—Draco... —repitió Hermione.

—Porque si no empiezas a tratar a Hermione con un poco más de respeto tendrás que vértelas conmigo —dijo acercando el rostro al de Ron.

—¡DRACO! —exclamó Hermione.

—Y eso no te gustará.

—¡Draco! —la exclamación ya era una súplica.

Draco se giró y vio a Hermione que intentaba ponerse en pie pero se doblaba de dolor. Sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada de pánico absoluto.

—Dios mío —fue lo único que Hermione pudo decir en un tono apenas audible.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz. Unos fuertes dedos apretaban los suyos y se encontró con el rostro de Draco. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

—Hola —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella tragó con dificultad y esperó a que Draco hablara. Incorporándose de la silla de plástico, Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama. Turbado, vio cómo una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Hermione.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Lo siento mucho —consiguió susurrar ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por ponerte enferma? No es culpa tuya —dijo el secando con el dorso de su mano otra lágrima—. No llores. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero a los hombres no nos gustan nada las lágrimas.

—Siento haber perdido a nuestro bebé. He hecho demasiadas cosas hoy. Ha sido culpa mía.

Draco frunció el ceño y entonces le soltó la mano y la tomó en sus brazos. Acunándola suavemente, le besó el pelo mientras hablaba en voz baja.

—No lo has perdido.

—¿No lo he perdido? —dijo ella separándose de él.

—No. Sólo has tenido una infección hepática.

—¿Una infección hepática?

—¿Hay eco en esta habitación?

—Trata de no ser gracioso por un momento, ¿quieres? —dijo ella mirándolo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—Lo siento. Lo hago en los momentos de crisis —dijo él abrazándola con fuerza—. O después de que la mujer que amo me haya dado un susto de muerte.

—¿No he perdido a nuestro bebé? —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

—No, no lo has hecho —volvió a sonreír—. Y déjame que te diga que adoro que ahora digas «nuestro» bebé en vez de «el» bebé.

—¿No lo he perdido? ¿Sigo estando embarazada? —repitió Hermione mientras una enorme sonrisa florecía en sus labios.

—Así es. Pero tienes una infección hepática. Fiebre, dolor de espalda, calambres. El médico dice que vivirás y te ha recetado antibióticos.

—¿Antibióticos? —repitió ella con preocupación.

—Sí y le pregunté si era seguro en tu estado y me ha dicho que no hay problema.

Entonces Hermione guardó silencio unos momentos, pensativa.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes? —dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

—Que los antibióticos son seguros para el bebé. Sabía que querrías saberlo.

—Antes de eso.

—¿Qué parte? —dijo alzando las cejas inquisitivamente.

—La del susto.

—Ah, esa parte —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con expresión seria—. Supongo que podría haber elegido un mejor momento para confesártelo.

—Dijiste «la mujer que amo».

—Lo dije, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió. Draco esperó unos largos segundos, el gesto serio.

—Sabes que tendrás que casarte conmigo ahora que me has cazado.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Y entonces le tocó a Draco el turno de asentir.

—Me temo que sí —añadió.

—No voy a casarme contigo por el bebé, Draco.

—No. Lo harás porque estoy enamorado de ti.

—No lo estás.

—Sí lo estoy.

—No lo estás. Sólo crees estarlo porque vamos a tener un hijo y nos hemos llevado un susto de muerte al pensar que lo habíamos perdido.

—Pero no ha sido así.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y la mata de pelo cayó sobre sus hombros.

—No, si lo hubiéramos perdido tú no estarías diciéndome esto ahora mismo.

—Tienes razón.

—Tú no me amas, Draco —dijo bajando los ojos, desolada.

—Sí te amo —dijo él inspirando profundamente—. Pero tienes razón. No te habría pedido que te casaras conmigo aquí si hubiéramos perdido a nuestro bebé. No habría podido hablar —dijo inclinándose hacia ella—. Estaría demasiado triste para hacerlo.

Hermione sintió que los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas cuando miró el hermoso rostro de Draco.

—No me llores otra vez —dijo Draco con tono hipnótico.

—No lo voy a hacer —dijo ella sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Bien —dijo él abrazándola de nuevo mientras le acariciaba el cabello esperando a que se relajara antes de continuar—. Si hubiéramos perdido a este bebé, Hermione, habría querido tener otro bebé contigo.

Hermione sintió la oleada de lágrimas que la inundaba inevitablemente, pero afortunadamente tenía el rostro oculto en el pecho de Draco y no podía verlas.

—Quiero tener muchos bebés contigo —continuó.

Hermione se sorbió la nariz lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Draco dejó de acariciarle el cabello y bajó la vista para mirarla.

—Será mejor que no estés llorando.

—No lloro. Te estoy escuchando.

—Es un comienzo.

—Estabas en que «querías muchos bebés».

—Cierto —Draco se detuvo y tomó aire—. Se puede decir que apareciste de repente en mi vida. Aunque tengo que admitir que probablemente tú fueras la culpable de que me convirtiera en un soltero empedernido y conquistador.

—¿Cómo dices? —dijo ella.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Creo que me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi. No podía apartar los ojos de ti. Le pedí insistentemente a tu hermano que nos presentara. Pero tú me trataste fatal.

Fue el turno de Hermione de sonrojarse.

—Así que decidí olvidar a aquella perturbadora criatura y me dediqué a conquistar a todas las mujeres que se me presentaban —se encogió de hombros—. Y me di cuenta de que no lo hacía nada mal. Nada de ataduras, nada de involucrarse seriamente. Hasta que viniste a trabajar con nosotros. Supongo que ha pasado lo que era lógico que ocurriera.

—¿Entonces crees que estás enamorado de mí?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

Sin más palabras, Draco se inclinó sobre ella y le rozó los labios con los suyos, sonriendo ligeramente hasta que le dolió el labio. Entonces levantó la cabeza y la miró de cerca.

—Escucha atentamente, cariño. Te amo. Puedes discutir conmigo hasta nuestro quincuagésimo aniversario de bodas si quieres pero no te desharás de mí. ¿No te lo he estado diciendo desde hace tiempo?

—Lo has hecho, pero yo pensé que lo hacías porque...

—Sé lo que pensabas. Y puede que al principio fuera así, pero cuando empecé a pasar tiempo contigo y con Rose me di cuenta de que ahí era donde quería estar. Vosotras sois mi familia ahora —dijo dándole un beso—. Cásate conmigo.

—No se me da muy bien el matrimonio.

—Porque te casaste con el hombre equivocado —volvió a besarla—. Cásate conmigo.

—Piensas que soy una mujer adusta y una maniática del control.

—Y lo eres —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero te quiero igualmente. Y supongo que nos complementamos —otro beso—. Cásate conmigo.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo a pesar de todas mis inseguridades, un bebé, una hija de once años y un perro? ¿Convertirte en un hombre de familia?

—Sí, sí, sí... —contestó él mirándola y la besó rápidamente—. Lo del perro fue idea mía, y sí, quiero casarme contigo. ¿Vas a contestarme ahora?

—Pero discutiremos —dijo ella aunque sabía que no sería como sus discusiones con Ron.

—Lo sé —dijo él con una sonrisa contenida.

Hermione esperó sonriéndole a su vez al ver la expresión decidida en los ojos verdes.

—Pero te querré el resto de mi vida, Draco. Nunca antes había sentido algo así y hace tiempo que lo siento o de no haber sido así no me habría quedado embarazada para empezar.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro mientras los ruidos continuaban fuera de la habitación. Draco se inclinó sobre ella entonces y se besaron hasta que no pudo soportar el dolor en el labio. Se tocó el labio dolorido con el pulgar.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acarició el labio partido con sus dedos mientras sus ojos relucían de adoración hacia él.

—Pobre bebé. ¿Qué puedo hacer para curarte?

Draco sonrió, después se rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Podrías decir de una vez que te casarás conmigo.

—Si insistes... —rozó su mejilla contra el rostro rasposo de Draco—. Aunque si me lo hubieras pedido antes probablemente te habría dicho que sí. Habría bastado un poco de persuasión —le susurró al oído.

Draco se inclinó y frunció ligeramente el ceño aunque sus ojos relucían de alegría.

—Te lo juro, Granger, como esto haya sido otra exhibición de esa habilidad tuya para convencer a la gente...

FIN


End file.
